


Welcome Home

by ArcheryLove



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), Twd - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nyctophobia, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryLove/pseuds/ArcheryLove
Summary: You come from a close family who didn't trust many people, they've done both good and bad things in the pre-apocalypse. You got separated from them when you were in the hospital. You've been wonder around alone and talk to yourself a little then Negan's group find you and Negan likes you and wants to keep you.





	1. Mr.Negan

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda just the beginning. Just setting up.  
> aaaaand I do talk the way [Y/N] talks. I say "Like" a lot sometimes. I'm dumb like that sorry.  
> Just hope you guys like it, and don't be too hard on me. I'm new to writing stories stuff.
> 
> I've recently edited the summary, cause "God damn" the summary I wrote was basically a story right there. Lol

It has been days. You've been wondering through the woods. Irresponsibly enough, too lazy/too annoyed to kill the slow collection of walkers that's been following you. It's been weirdly days of walking and you haven't felt that tired. You've been zoning out off and on. Looking behind you every so often to see a number of walkers still following. Thinking to yourself 

(Have I become a walker at this point? Am I dead now?)

Trying to come to your senses, you realized that you have to come back to reality and deal with the situation you've made.  
Looking behind you again while walking you start to think.

(Fuck, that is a lot of dead. Ok I have to deal with them. It would be responsible for dealing with them before it becomes too bad.) 

Taking a deep inhale you start to walk towards the abandon road area by the woods. Some walkers were in your way but you quickly take care of them using your grandad's hunting knife. 

(Ugh god they smell bad. I never thought dead would smell like pure ass...but like worse)

Getting to the road and walking down it long enough to finally getting to an area with buildings. The small town was pretty empty considering. There were a few walkers here and there. But easy enough to kill or avoid.  
Looking back again it seemed like you were if anything repopulating the town again, unfortunately with dead. Kinda pissed at yourself for letting a number of corpses get as bad as it did, you decide to be a "good person" and just put them all out of their misery. You're sure that some of them used to be good people at some point. You find a small town YMCA kinda gym, and decide to herd all the dead that followed you into the building.  
Waving your arms, whistling, and hollering you get them to follow you. That wasn't much trouble in the beginning, but seemed necessary for what you were trying to do.  
Getting inside you picked a room that seemed to appeal to you. The basketball court seemed best and you started to fit as many as you could in the room. Running around the room, weaving and swerving past the walkers it gave you nostalgia of your old high school days where you would play the game in the overpopulated hallway "try not to get touched by anyone". As much as everyone at school seemed to be a red neck and an asshole, it wasn't anything personal. It was just a game, cause there was way too many freak'in kids at that school.  
Almost getting grabbed by a corps you quickly stab a few out of your way to get to the door you entered through. 

(Fuck, didn't beat my record. This would have been a good opportunity to set a new one)

Quickly shutting and locking the door you try to take care of the few stragglers that you weren't able to get into the court.  
Taking a deep sign and checking your knife to see if it needs some more sharpening. It could use a little but was still good to kill some more. You make a little smirk thinking on how your granddad would have been happy to know that this knife was being used for fighting. Granddad was always a bit of a violent man. Always wanted to fight, always wanted to be in a war. He would have probably loved to live long enough to see the dead start to walk around. Give him an excuse. But probably wouldn't be super happy that his knife was being used by his granddaughter and not one of his grandsons like how it was originally given too, but.... finders keepers. Yours now. Giving a little smirk to your inner thoughts. You finish off the last of the strangers not in the court.  
Waiting a few hours for the walkers to settle down and maybe wonder away from the door you locked. You take one of your bottle of water out of your book bag and start to chug it. Running in place and pumping yourself up, you get ready for the fuck storm you're about to enter. 

(Hey, you could just leave you know? You could die in there? It's not very responsible just running into a room to kill a bunch of dead. They are locked in there. You don't know them. They can't hurt anyone, at least right now. Why do you have to be the "good person" and "put them out of their misery"?)  
Thinking to yourself, you have the one part of you think about the safe side. 

You muttering to yourself 

"Fuck it, Cause I wanna."

Taking out one of the handguns you use rarely, you get ready to start shooting any walkers by the doors.  
Opening the door as quietly as you could, you scoot your body through the little crack of a door opening you could get through. Some walkers noticed you right away and started to go right for you. Stabbing them quickly and got enough room to shut the door behind you. You spin back around and decided to finally go ape shit. Taking the gun out and shooting as many walkers as you could with one hand and using the other to stab through any temple or eye socket you could get to. The walkers would swarm you and almost bite you within an inch. Going back to your mind space of the game in high school, you swerved and weaved in between the corpses, getting out of any spot you felt trapped. Your heart was beating so fast, but you felt a pressure in your chest and throat. Then you heard it, you were giggling. 

(You shouldn't be giggling. You have to take this seriously. Or else you might die. This is serious. This isn't a game. These were people.)

Unable to help it, you giggle here and there while stabbing and shooting all the dead you were surrounded by. Running out of bullets you start to pistol whip the dead that got too close. Helping you in some way to stab them too.  
Somehow hours went by and only 7 or 10 walkers were left in the room. 

Panting heavily you look around you then at your watch. 

"How the fuck?..."

Looking up at the roof of the gym, at the little windows, showed that it was night time and you have been "killing time" quite literally. Pretty much the entire day.  
Taking a deep sigh, you finish off the rest of them walkers left in the room.  
Looking around you, you realize how many bodies that you were surrounded by. Raising your eyebrows you whisper to yourself.

"Holy fuck."

(Was this bad? Or is this good I killed them all? But....) looking down at yourself covered in blood. (Grandad would have loved this but...killings bad.) 

Trying kick the whole "deep thinking" out of your head. You decide to just say "fuck it" for now and just sleep. It must have been 4 days or so since had a good rest. The gym was locked up, and as much as it smelled like the devil's ass in here. Being covered in this shit makes it less likely to be bitten by anything. 

(Don't even think a rat would take a nibble of me. Jesus, I smell bad.)

Moving towards the bleachers, you start to climb up them and lay on the very top. Finally, the days you've been awake have finally hit you and you could definitely sleep anywhere at this point. Might even sleep for a couple of days. 

(Jesus, how the fuck did you stay awake this long and kill that many?)

Closing your eyes and smirking. Muttering to yourself one last time.  
"Because I'm bad ass."

Passing out for the night, you fall asleep hard. No dream even hit you. Or at least any you remember. It felt like you weighed 600 pounds. You didn't move an inch from the position you laid down in.

 

******************************************

 

Suddenly what felt like a buzzing in the ear, then started sounding like little voices, then became loud banging and gun shots. Frowning your face and making you force your eyes open. You started hearing men voices. 

(Fuck, men? That's rarely ever good)

Being dry in the mouth and still very exhausted. You try to lift yourself up to get ready to figure a way to hide, run, or in anyway avoid any type of conflict. To kill corpse is one thing. But it always kinda bothered you if you had to kill someone that was still alive. You know that's how the world is now and you are good at it, but it wasn't as fun for you as some people took in it. 

Lifting your heavy body to grab your bag, you, unfortunately, weren't quick enough to make a plan or even run.  
The group of men barged into the basketball court with their guns at the ready to shoot anything on their site.  
But the only thing they saw that moved was you at the top of the bleachers with your bag in one hand. You slowly lifted both your hands above your head, you looked at the group of men walking in looking at you and all the corpses that surrounded you. 

Licking your lips and taking a gulp, you saw a tall slim mustache man walk in behind the group placing his hands on his hips staring at you. You make a little smile and yelled down to the group.

"um....MORNING!" 

You made a little smile but clearly looking a bit worried. The mustache man started to walk closer to you.

 

"Morning!" he gives you a little smile back at you.

 

(Ok, I think this won't be that bad. Maybe. Think positive.)

 

"I'm Simon, may I ask who you are?"

 

You raise your eyebrows, (ok try to look friendly. Keep smiling)

 

"Hi, I'm [y/n]" 

 

"Do you mind throwing your bag down here with whatever else weapon you have on ya, [y/n]?"

 

"Um.... well, guess I don't have many options. Heh" giving a little chuckle and Simon chuckles a little back too. 

 

Him probably knowing, that the other options aren't too pretty and you guessing that too. You take your Granddad's knife off your belt and put it in your book bag. As much as you jab the shit out of walkers with it, you do sorta value it and don't want to just throw it around too carelessly. 

After packing it away you throw the bag down to him. Usually, you would have more weapons on you. But lately you've been taking it a bit easy on looking like Rambo lately, so all the weapons you truly have are all in that stupid book bag. Kinda pissed off by the situation, you try to take a deep breath and try to make the situation as calm and reasonable as possible.

 

"Thank you very much [y/n]!" Simon still smiling. 

(Yeah smile it up you little bastard. You're making this so fucking easy for him. Why don't you compliment is mustache too [y/n]? ) Still trying to keep a friendly smile to Simon, you try to think up any plan to get the Hell out of here. 

 

"[y/n] can you also come down here as slowly as possible?"

 

Biting your bottom lip and squinting your eye you decide you say fuck it and start questioning this guy.

"Um you know I would be totally cool with that but the thing is. Like, I'm just a girl all alone and there's a bunch of you. Hell, I even gave you all my weapons. How about you just, I don't know, rob me or something and just leave me here. I mean I'm totally cool with you guys just taking my things in exchange for just not shooting me." Making an "ok" hand sign, wink, and a smile you say "that's a mighty fine deal I think." 

 

Simon looked down with a little laugh and back up to you. "You know that does sound like a good deal. I don't hate it. But you see. I think my boss would like to meet you though."

 

"Oh yeah?" Having a concerned look on your face with the smallest of fake smiles, you questioned. "Oh man, ha, I would have thought a tough guy like you, wooh, thought you'd be the boss man? You got like a mustache. That's like a boss thing right?" You try to complement and joke with the man hoping a little sugar would get you something out of this shit situation.

 

Simon raised his eyebrows and smiled a little bigger. 

(Come on you little narcissist asshole.)

 

Suddenly within a second he stopped smiling and made his voice less friendly.  
"Come down here"

 

You suddenly got a little bit of the cold sweats. 

 

(Fuck, I really don't want to kill anyone...or fuck, don't kill me! Why can't everyone just not be fucking assholes.) 

You began to climb down from the bleachers and reached the floor. His men with the guns began to surround you and hold your arms to keep you still. The Simon guy walked closer to you as you were getting a pat down in search for more weapons. You stared the man down as he got closer. Trying to keep a stern look on your face you realized something as he was in front of you.

(Dude this guy is fucking tall. He's definitely passed 6 foot something. God damn!")

 

His men giving him a nod, telling him you didn't have any more weapons. Simon gave you a little smile again.

 

"Ok, let's bring her outside."

 

The men tighten their grip on your arms and pulled you to the front of the building. As you reached out the doors, you saw all the trucks they had outside. You could see they had, even more, people going into some of the other buildings around the town, raiding and killing as many walkers around. Looking around you saw some women in their group. As much as they were being assholes, seeing some women with them made it a little less scary in a seance. Still, there was a chance that they would kill you.

The men holding onto your arms started to piss you off more and more. Being touched wasn’t one of your favorite things especially the arms, and they were gripping a lot harder than needed. You remember how to get out of certain grips that your brothers taught you when you were little and these idiots didn’t seem to take you very seriously. 

(Just need a good opening and I can probably take these guys out. Maybe hot-wire one of the trucks?)

Formulating a plan as best you could, that didn’t seem too far-fetch, the men began to drag you more towards the center of the town, following Simon. You could see Simon walking towards another tall man. A loud one too. He was swinging a bat in a leather jacket and dancing around as he went from a walker to walker, bashing them in the head. 

 

"BOOM! HA HA FUCK YEAH!"

 

Simon turned to look back at the men holding you. 

"Get her on her knees"

 

You tilted your head and gave an irritated look to him.

(fuck you! You for real?)

Forcing you onto your knees, Simon grabbed your bag from one of his men and walked over to the man with the bat and leather jacket. You couldn't hear much of what they were saying but could tell Simon was definitely minding his manner.  
You could see The man in the leather jacket was laughing and seemed to be joking around keeping his bat on his shoulder. Leaning back on his heels listening to Simon talk he opened your bag up to show the man your things. The man looked inside then looked behind him to look at you. Simon looked back at you with him and then back to the man. The man pointed directly at you with his bat, Simon nodded his head enthusiastically with a smile.  
The man with the bat started grinning big and gave a laugh that you could hear from where you were. Patting Simon on the back they suddenly began to walk over to you. Simon reached you faster than the other man that seemed to take his time by strolling over. 

Looking up at Simon, not giving him as much of a smile as you did in the beginning. If anything you were giving him a little bit of a stink eye. He leaned down to you smiling and started to introduce what seemed obvious at this point, his boss.

 

"Well [y/n], you get to meet the boss. The man himself. Negan." 

 

Simon raised his hand up to show "the man himself" as he strolled over and stood in front of you. Leaning back with his bat still on his one shoulder and still grinning with his what looked like perfect teeth. 

(Hey can I blame him for smiling so much. He got a group of guys doing what he wants and I just gave him a whole bunch weapons and fresh water. Those are nice presents.) 

While still kind of still pissed off at the situation, especially since they were making you sit on your knees for this man. You try to stay calm and try to go back to your default personality.  
Trying to look up at "the man" Negan, was a bit difficult. The sun was still up, and Negan had to stand right in front of it. Squinting your eyes and trying to give a little smile, looking up at him. You try to give a good impression to their boss. 

(Might have a chance to get the Hell out of here.) 

"Very Nice to meet you Mr. Negan. How are you?"

Internally saying to yourself  
(Bullshit this! Bullshit the fuck out of this! Default waitress personality! Tip money personality this crap!)

Negan burst out a huge laugh falling a little back from your greeting. It scared you a little. His laugh was a lot louder than predicted. A little embarrassed at yourself for shaking a bit from his abrupt laughter and him laughing a lot more at your politeness than you wanted.  
Internally pouting (It wasn’t that funny)

 

"WELL! Aren't you a polite young lady?! What was your name again?"

 

"It's [y/n]"

 

"Oh I like that." He spoke a little softer. "That's a beautiful name you have there [y/n]"

 

(At least you don’t think that's funny. Would have thought you'd be making fun of that too)

 

"Now [y/n], it's hard to see you out here all by yourself? Where's your group?"

 

(Is that what they fucking want?)

 

"I don't have one. I just wonder around alone."

 

"Bullshit! My men found you in that room full of corpses. You're telling me you killed them all alone?"

 

You gave an irritated look on your face to the man.  
"Yes! They were following me, so I just decided to kill them all off. Less dead in the world to kill the living!"

 

From what you could see from the sun of Negan's face, he was giving an even bigger grin to you. You got tired of the glare and just decide to look down.

 

"Look I know it's a bit of a stupid move killing a whole bunch of corpses for no real reason. But..."  
taking a deep sigh. "I don't have a group. You can take my weapons. I don't care. It's a bit of a pain for me but hell if that means you guys'll spare my life. I'm fine with that. But I don’t got a group, and I'm too tired to make up some group to bring you guys to, just so I can add some extra days to be alive. If you guys are gonna kill me off then go for it. God knows these days, I've been prepared for it."

 

Suddenly you see Negan place his bloody bat down on the grown to lean on, squatting down to look at you.

(Oh wow, is that barbed wire wrapped around it? aaaand a good chunk of walker meat on it....ew)

Being a little grossed out of what you were looking at, but then again you're covered in walker blood yourself, you suddenly felt gloved fingers touch your chin to lift your head up to look at Negan straight in the eyes. You could see him clearer now with the sun not blinding you as much. 

(Oh wow) your eyes widen (he's actually kinda really good looking.)

 

"Do you know you have really pretty eyes [y/n]?"

You couldn't help but blush, And blush hard. You've never really been this close to a guy before. At least a really pretty looking guy before. Also, one that gave you such a nice compliment. All the boys in school and hospitals were the definition trashy and red neck. But this guy in front of you, you hate to admit but he kinda affected you in a good way.  
You cleared your throat and tried to get back to what was important.

"Um, well thank you. But um...uh"

Trying to get your thoughts back together that Negan interrupted.

"[y/n] how did you have fresh water?"

"Huh?"

"You had fresh water in your bag? Where did you get it?"

 

"Oh" you gave a confused look for a second. "I just purified some of the water I find around. It’s a bit gross cause the dead keep on falling into lakes and wells."

"You just boil it?"

"Oh no. Well yeah but, like, Boiling water most of the time works best with salt water but I'm a bit paranoid sometimes and go an extra mile so I purify the water in so the bacteria-"

You stop yourself from talking, noticing the little ramble you were doing. Especially while he was staring at you smiling as you were going on. 

(was he even listening? Was he making fun of me again?)

He started to chuckle out loud and slaps his knee. 

"Now a sweet thing like you covered in all that fucking blood, let's see how many those sons of Bitches you killed."

You watch him as He stood back up swinging his bat back around his shoulder. He turned to Simon to grab your bag from him. You felt the men pull you back up off the ground onto your feet to drag you back to the gym from where they took you from. Whistling and walking with a little skip in his step ahead of you, you saw him carrying your book bag on his back looking like he was going to school himself by the way he was acting. 

You all make it back to the awful death smelling of a room they found you in.  
(OH God, being in fresh air really makes a difference. Is this how bad I smell? Oh God, does Negan think I smell? I bet he thinks I'm gross.... WAIT why the fuck do I care what he thinks? They are robbing you!)

Suddenly snapped back into reality you hear Negan yelling again.

"OH. MY. HOLYYYYY. FUCK!"

Yelling as loud as he could in the court echoing. 

He looked back at you smiling.

"You killed all theses asshole?"

You just gave a little nod 

"Bull fucking shit. What the fuck you use? Cause there ain't no fucking way you used just a gun and this hunting knife? But those the only thing in your bag as bloody as your sweet ass!"

 

"W-Well, I only used those cause sometimes I like to play a game-"

"Game?"

Negan looked at you sternly.

"Uh yeah, like, to see if I can beat my score from last time."

He starts walking back to you with a serious look on his face.

"So...did you beat it?"

"Oh well, I did beat some of my score in my knife fighting but not in my gun score. Also not getting touched, I'm in a low score. If anything I think I'm a bit out of practice"

looking up and trying to think of your score you held out your hand and start counting on your fingers. As you ramble on, you finally look back down at Negan seeing him just stare at you with a little smirk. 

(Is he making fun of me again? God I really can't tell anymore)

You suddenly stop yourself from whatever you were talking about at that point. No one probably cared much if you beat your high score or not.  
Clearly your throat again and placing your hands behind your back. Negan began to walk closer and closer to you, till you were both face to face.

"Well [y/n], since you're all alone. I would love to take you back to the sanctuary."

Negan stared down at you. Holding his hand up in the air. You assumed this was a gesture to take his hand.

 

"So I'm guessing there isn't another option."

He quickly stop smiling and gave a fake gasp.  
"Well, I fucking know I shouldn’t get offended. I mean a smoking hot ass like yours getting taken away by a group of strange men. WOOO! But I won't lie to you." 

He held his hand to his chest 

"I'm a stand up guy!" 

He then slowly leaned down to you and whispered to you.  
"But! I am a little fucking strange." Giving a bigger smile and a wink.  
You widen your eyes at his last comment. You could feel your face getting heated. Hopefully, all the blood on you camouflaged any blushing you were doing.  
He straighten himself up and spoke up again.

"BUT HEY! of course, there's always another option Darlin."

You raised your eyebrows surprised that there was another option he offered. 

"My men put a bag over your head and throw you in the back of the truck. Admittedly, the options have the same ending."

Negan gave another chuckle.

"But Hey, the first option is a lot nicer. You get to sit up front next to me"

As he moved his hand up and down pointing at his body and gave another wink and smile.

Looking around at Negan's men all watching. They all smirking and gave a little laugh at Negan. You then looked back to Negan. You shrugged your shoulders, took a big inhale and looked at Negan.

 

"Well Mr. Negan. As much as it's appealing to me to go with you and your group of strange men to an unknown location. For some reason, I'm not really super into it right now. SOooo..."

 

"Ms.[y/n]. Are you telling me you're picking option B?"

 

"Oh goodness no. The bag over the head doesn’t sound fun at all. But I think option C. is a good one."

"And what is option C?" Negan gave you a curious look.

Suddenly you did what your brothers taught you and twisted your arms around the other men's arms that held you to break their hold. Spinning more around you grabbed hold of one of the man's guns for yourself and twisted in between the group of men that were all following you, Simon, and Negan. You ran in between all of them as fast as you could till you reached the outside. Hearing everyone yelling out to catch you. You ran straight for one of the trucks. Using the gun you stole from one of the men. You started shooting at the other trucks tires that were parked around. Two or three men tried to stop you but remembering some tricks you learned from your high school fighting years and your brothers. You took them out fast, happily without killing anyone. Jumping into one of the trucks you lock the doors fast and start to hotwire the engine. A couple of men got to the window and started trying to smash it open. Lucky you were able to start the truck and put your foot on the gas pedal. 

Bolting out of the town like you were in one of those "fast and furious" movies. You speeded down the road you came walking into town on. Looking at your rearview mirror you saw some of the men all try to get in their trucks as fast as they could to follow you. Knowing you would only get so much distance from them you try to come up with another plan.

(…....right.....I got nothing.....fuck)

Beginning to talk to yourself  
"Ok, ok... so I need to ditch this truck. Even though I love not walking. This is pretty great. I don’t know. Maybe drive into the woods?"

The sun was setting and there was still no signs of Negan and his men.

(Maybe he didn’t really care that much? He did get some good stuff. Water, some medicine, and weapons. AW MAN MY KNIFE!) 

Thinking about your granddad's knife you become a little sad. But became distracted by something that was in the road. What you thought was a group of walkers you grabbed your stolen gun to prepare. Your eyes widen a bit realizing as you drove closer that what was blocking the road wasn’t walkers but a group of people in trucks much like the one you just stole.

"OH FUCK! NOT GOOD!"  
Stopping your car abruptly you try to think of a plan again. 

(It's ok, It's ok, How many bullets I got?)

You looked into your gun

(OH none, well good, that’s great. That’s just fucking wonderful and doesn’t fucking help at all)

Frustrated and coming to your hands through your hair. You suddenly noticing some movement in your rear mirror. You saw more trucks coming up behind you.

"Are you fucking me?"

Slamming your foot to the gas, you grabbed the gun and pinned it against the pedal. Getting enough speed you jump out of the truck, tuck and roll style. Landing hard but safely in the grassy woods area. The truck crashed into the Group blocking the road. Quickly running into the woods to try to hide. Hours went by and it started to set get darker, you felt like you were able to lose them finally. Or at least for the moment.  
Calming down a little you took a little breather leaning up against a tree. Suddenly feeling some raindrops you looked up to the treetops then looked up ahead of you, you saw what looked like an abandoned house. You began to walk to it and cautiously opened the front door. It looked like a small run down house. You wouldn’t think anyone would actually live in a place like this. If you had to guess with a broken down roof, and a cracked window, only junkies would probably live in here. OR! Someone looking to hide from a gang of men that are most likely pissed at you.  
Walking in what looked like the living room had hardly anything in it. There was a hallway leading to some bedrooms you'd guessed. Looking up at the roof where it collapsed in, you saw it was some pieces of broken wood. Leaning down at the rubble and poking around you tried to find a good piece to make into some sort of weapon. 

(you should have kept the gun....you could have used it to hit things at least)  
you took a deep sign  
"Well it was kinda last minute and I was in a bit of a rush!" Shaking your head you went back to looking through the broken roof's rubble.

Most of the wood was water damaged so none of it seemed appealing. Still trying to see if anything in the pile was usable, you felt a shift of weight of the floor and heard some creaking. Turning around you suddenly saw a walker coming towards you from the back hallway. You immediately stood up as the walker grabbed you by the shoulders. Facing the walker you tried to keep it's mouth away from you by holding its forehead away with one hand and the other on its neck. 

"Guess I don’t smell like ass anymore? Thanks."

After talking to the walker you looked behind yourself and glanced at the front bay window. Quickly moving your hand from his forehead to his back head, you grabbed what was left of his hair and pulled him to smash his head through the glass. The walker was rotten enough that his head didn’t have a chance with the impact. 

Trying to catch your breath again you abruptly stopped yourself from breathing to listen to your surroundings. There was more creaking from the floor and some gross sounding groans. Taking a deep sigh you turned your head to look behind you. It was another walker, she looked fresher and more of a pain in the ass. She began to come at you, you took a step back then looked down to all the broken glass that lay around you from the first corps. You saw a good big piece and bent down to picked it up from the floor. She grabbed you before you could stand up fully, but you were able to grab her too and hold her still while kneeling. You quickly took your other hand with the glass and stabbed it deep into her eye making her collapse.

Panting from the fight you sat down on the floor. Trying to calm down again you felt a sharp pain, you looked down at your hand. It was cut deep from the glass you used.

You took a deep breath again  
"Fuck me...."

Looking around for a moment and remembered again that you didn’t have your book bag with some supplies that would really help a lot right now. You looked at the walkers and tore some of their clothes. With some of the water leaking from the hole in the roof you washed your hand and the torn cloth in some of the rainwater. Wrapping your hand up you took the extra ripped clothing and wrapped it around the part of glass sticking out of the walker's eye socket. Pulling it out and washing some of its blood off the other end of the glass you looked to the hallway.

(Alright....can I please get a break now?!)

You walked through the hallway to check out the other rooms. Luck would have it, the first rooms were completely empty, but getting to the third room. There wasn’t anything but a plain, clean-ish, but dry mattress on the floor. As unattractive it would have looked to you before the dead started eating people. Right now it looked like pure heaven.  
After checking the rest of the house and making sure it was empty, you went back to the living room where the rain was coming through the roof. You were able to find a bucket to collect some of the rainwater in. Taking off some of your clothes you started to try to wash off all the blood that was still on you from the other night. While washing your hair you looked back at the walkers, that laid dead a couple of feet away from you.  
The dead woman's shirt didn’t look too bad. It was just a plain dark gray V-neck woman's T-shirt. Nothing special, but she was around your size and God know's how much of a bitch it is with clothing nowadays. You walked over to her and began to try to take off her shirt. You couldn’t help but make eye contact, well at least the one eye.

"Ok, so sorry I had to kill you...well double kill you I guess, and now I'm like undressing you. But like, I've had a hard day, Ok?" 

You pressed your hand to your chest and then began to wave the other one around express/explain your 'Hard Day'

"Like, there were these dudes that took all my shit and don’t get me wrong as much as that kinda pissed me off. I was gonna be "OK" with it. But like, then their boss was like "Yeah, we gonna take you with us!" And he seemed actually kinda cute. Like he wasn’t bad to look at, at all, plus he had a really sexy voice..." 

You cleared your throat

"But anyway, I didn’t know him! And I didn’t really want to go with a group of random guys, right? You understand! You're a girl! So there was this big thing and.." 

You looked at the dead woman, then put your hands over your eyes.

"Oh my god, I'm talking to dead bodies while half naked now." Shaking your head

"I'm sure there's a horror movie like this."

Going back to taking the dead woman's shirt you looked around and lean down and whispered quickly  
"but yeah, sorry I'm taking your shirt. You look great in it by the way. I'm sure I won't look as good."

(Just in case of ghost)

After you got a new shirt, you went back to cleaning up both your old clothes and new. When you were done you went to the third and hung your clothes to dry. You "locked/barricaded?" the door with some of the extra furniture that was around the house.  
Still a little bit paranoid from the group of men following you, you had some trouble falling asleep. 

(Jeez, I hope those guys don't care enough to "Get back at me" or whatever.) Shifting around on the mattress a little more you couldn’t help but start to think about Negan again. (He seems to like pet names.) blushing a little remembering him call you "sweet thing, darling" you smirked remembering him call you "smoking hot ass".

(Ugh, ok, just cause a hot-ish looking guy calls you some cute names doesn’t mean you should get all bothered by it. He robbed you and tried to kidnap you.) you squeezed your eye's shut to try to force yourself to sleep. (Plus he probably doesn’t like you now cause of all the stealing guns and trucks you did.) With that last thought, you were eventually able to fall asleep.

 

***************************

Some hours went by and suddenly you started to hear some motion. Half asleep thinking it was just a walker you went to grab your belt.

"Fuck"  
mumbling to yourself, and remembering that you not only didn’t have your knife but any of your weapons.

"Wait!"  
Waking up more you got up to grab your broken glass you had next to your bed. 

"Oh, I should probably try not just fight in my bra and underwear." 

Standing up, you walked over to your hung clothes. They were dry enough to dress. Putting on the dead girl's shirt and putting your jeans back on with your boots.  
You could hear through the walls to the woods, another noise started again. But it wasn’t anything you ever heard walkers make. Whistling started echoing.

(God fucking damn it.) 

Cursing to yourself you start to move the furniture out of the way of the door. Holding your glass knife firmly to your side in your wrapped up hand. You run to the back door and quickly look around for any sign of movement. It had stopped raining and you saw nothing but heard yourself start to be surrounded by noise. What sounded like grass, leaves, and twigs getting stepped on. You couldn’t stay in the house, you would be trapped. You began to run into the woods deeper. Running faster you started to hear people whistling around you. They were getting closer.

 

(it's ok, if I get far enough away I can hide in the treetops.)

 

Panting, sweating and trying to keep calm. You were sure you got far enough away again to hide, till suddenly you were blinded by a couple of pair of headlights from some trucks. You stopped in your tracks and lifted your hands up to block the lights from your eyes. 

 

"THERE. SHE. IS!"

 

Trying to lower your hands, you were barely able to see the silhouette from where the voice was coming from. It wasn't hard to guess who it was with a voice like that.

 

"The little runaway. I gotta tell ya, Darlin. I'm not a huge fucking fan of option C."

 

Still squinting your eyes in his direction, you were able to see Negan clearer as he got closer. He wasn't grinning like he was doing so much earlier. Catching your breath and looking around at his men slowly surrounding you more. 

 

"Um.......Hi Mr. Negan, ....um...is option A still available?" You saw Negan give you a smile and you gave one back before they threw a bag over your head and tossed you to the back of one of the trucks.


	2. Option B it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, after a longer version of Option B. then Negan originally planned. You get to "The Sanctuary" and after the trip with some of the men on the truck. You get to meet Dr.Carson. You had some medical trouble remembering some things but then get to see your new room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOKKKKAAAAYYYYY, I'm not a huge fan of what i just wrote. I'm motivated for the next chapter to be better.

After being thrown in the back of the truck you struggle around a bit trying to get out of the grip the men had on you. A couple of times you were able to get loose, eventually, they tied your hands behind you along with your legs. Laying on the floor of the truck you could feel the car begin to start up. Trying to calm down a bit from the whole struggle, you could hear a bit of the laughter coming from the men sitting around you even with the thick bag over your head. Suddenly feeling the truck move and start driving. With your head touching the floor, you could swear that they were trying to hit every pothole and rock they could, just for you.  
Clenching your jaw and your fists digging your nails into your palms. You tried to focus on the pain and to ignore the assholes you were surrounded by. You couldn't help but hear some of their comments and conversation of 3 or 4 that were closest to you.

"Jesus, why the fuck did we have to work so hard to get this bitch?"

"She stole one of our trucks and guns. Plus she wrecked the other truck's tires as she was stealing them."

You smirked to yourself as the one man mentioned about your escape.

"Did you hear about the road too?"

"No, What?"

"She took the truck she stole and crashed it into the group of guys we used to block the road."

You were about to think to yourself how close you were to being a real life "Die Hard".

"HA! No way."

"Killed two men."

But then you immediately dropped your smile and widen your eyes. Hearing the news about the two men. You started thinking/arguing to yourself  
(Oh fuck. I didn't want to kill anyone. I just wanted to be left alone.)  
(Well, what did you expect? You crashed a truck into a group of people. You didn't think there wouldn't be any bad aftermath?)  
(WELL! They should have just left me alone! It's their own fault!)  
(But they were probably just listening to orders.)

Still thinking to yourself you couldn't help feeling bad for what you did even though it was in some way self-defending. You were brought back to reality hearing more of the men's conversation.

"WHO!?"

"Tim and Richard"

"Aw man, no wonder Negan seemed a bit off after."

"Yeah, He really liked Richard. He loved calling him "Dick" and saying all the Dick jokes."

"HA! Fuck, I wonder what's gonna happen to her then!"

Hating yourself a little more.  
(Of course, the one guy was someone their boss liked. Fuck me)  
(Serves you right for killing someone)  
(NO! Fuck them they should have fucked off!)

Still in the middle of arguing with yourself and trying to figure out how to convince yourself/ justify your actions. You suddenly felt one of the men touch your arm.

"She is kinda pretty"

"What you doing?"

"I'm just checking her out a little"

You immediately stopped your inner argument with yourself and was brought back to the real world again. You clenched your jaw even tighter than you did before. Trying to pull your arm away from the man that was touching you. You began to hear a couple of the men giggling.

"I Don't think she likes you, Dave?"

"Shut up"

He began to pull you upright making you sit up. Trying to keep your breath at a calm and deep pace, you could still feel the man's hand on your shoulder.

"I wouldn't get that close to her man."

"What you think she gonna do? Is she tied up? Plus, I'm not hurting her."

He started to move his hand closer to your collarbone and started to rub his thumb over your chest and neck.  
He spoke to you quieter.  
"I'm not hurting you am I?"

Before you even realized what you did. You dug your teeth through the bag and into the man's arm. He screamed as he tried to punch you off of him. You eventually let go and the other men got up to get you down.

"SEE! WHAT I SAY?!?! Now we gotta secure her even more!"

You could hear the man, Dave, crying in the background.  
"Fucking bitch"

One of the men laid you down onto your stomach. You fought with him a little, but he won that fight a lot easier now that your arms and legs were tied. You clenched your eyes shut from the air being blown into them when he pulled the bag off your head. You thought maybe they wanted to keep a closer eye on you. But as you were opening your eyes again you saw a long cloth being placed over your mouth. 

"Come on open up!"  
One of the men ordered.

Moving your head side to get the fabric away from you. You heard him ask the others for help. One of the men pointed to your hurt hand that was now probably visible to see the blood soaking through the fabric. One of them began to squeeze it to get you to open your mouth from the pain intensified every second you didn't comply. You pressed your forehead onto the floor trying to ignore the pain. Eventually you couldn't help it and yell out.

"FUC-"

Quickly the man shoved the fabric in your mouth and tied it around your head. You still tried to struggle with them to let go of you. They finally let go squeezing your injured hand but placed the bag back over your head. You were mad, you've been mad before but you felt more pissed than usual. 

(I swear to god I'm gonna beat the living shit out of these guys.)

You could hear some of the men talking again. You could hear the man Dave definitely not being happy.

"David, What the fuck you doing man?"

"Shut up"

"Hey, get away from her. You didn't learn your lesson the first time?"

You could feel the man walking up closer to you and pulled your arm again making you face him.  
Well, "Face you" as much as you could throw a bag.  
Throwing your back up against the wall of the back of the truck he started to quietly threaten you.

"You think you're fucking tough or some shit? When we get you back to the compound your gonna wish you were nicer to me."

Still angry not only by the whole situation. But by this asshole in front of you. You tried to keep your anger under control, but it was a little tough from having to listen to him.

(HA! Nice to you? The only way I could see a girl being nice to you is if you had to pay them.)

You could feel the man lean in closer to you.

"Uh, David come on." the other men kept warning him.

Dave began to whisper to you.  
"I might even be in charge of you, then I'll really make sure you'll use that mouth right."

Tilting your head a little, it couldn't be helped. You threw your head forward and headbutted David's nose. The other men rushed to hold you down then the others went to help David. You broke David's nose, blood was gushing out. You could hear him yelling.

"GOD DAMN IT DAVID WHAT DID WE TELL YOU!?!?"

"THE DAMN BITCH BROKE MY NOSE!!!"

He could hear you giggling through the gag and bag. 

"IS SHE LAUGHING?!?!?"

"DAVE NO!"

The men tried to keep him away, but he made it through the others and began to punch and kick you as much as he could. One of the kicks landed to your head and knocked you out cold. The other men were able to eventually get Dave away from you and calm him down. 

"Well at least I think we don't have to worry the rest of the trip."

the men looked at David and the shit show that he looked like.

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing, but we did tell you."

"Shut the fuck up!"

**************************************************

The sun had just broken and all the trucks had entered through the gate. Finally, after the trip was over and you had arrived to "The Sanctuary". Negan Hopped out of the front of his truck and walked over the back of the truck you were in. Swinging his bat around whistling, and watching all of his men in the back hop out. He began to laugh at them. 

"HAHAHAHA WHAT IN THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ALL OF YOU?! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"

Most of the men were hit at least once by some of your punches and kicks during all the struggles you put them through. The men that had gotten some good shots to the face were a little embarrassed. One of the men with a bruised eye tried to explain.

"Um well, she..." 

"She gave your asses a little trouble?" Negan said grinning.

The man with the bruised eye scratched his head a little "Yeah"

"HA! Like that." Negan said to himself as he looked at all his men, he then saw David. Negan burst out laughing.  
"HOLYYY FUCK DAVE! You look like you were in a fucking hockey fight! HAHAHA What the fuck happened to your nose?"

David embarrassed and looked down to the ground.  
"She broke my nose."

"SHE BROKE YOUR NOSE!?!?"

The man with the bruised eye spoke up again.  
"We told him to stay away."

Negan couldn't help but smile. "How?"

David spoke a little quieter. "She head butted me"

All the men around him started to snicker, trying not to laugh. But Negan wasn't very good at hiding his emotions and couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"SHE HEADBUTTED YOU? OOOOOH BOY! That is fucking great!"

David took a deep breath and tried not to show his anger. But after Negan was done making fun of him, he walked over to David and put his hand on his shoulder.

"AW man, Sorry, I'm only teasing. Listen you go up to the Doc's and get that shit fixed and HEY, take the rest of the day off. HA!" pointing to his nose. "It looks like you fucking earned it!"

"Thanks, Boss."  
David walked into the building and did what Negan said. Still angry by all that happened at least he had the day off. Negan looked back at all of the rest of the men that were left. 

"Weeeeell get that little trouble maker out here! Come on!"  
Negan started pacing back and forth swinging his bat waiting for the men to drag you out.

The man with the bruised eye spoke up again. "Uhhh, that's the only thing we just wanted to tell you."

Negan turned to look at the man now without a smile on his face.  
"What?"

"It's just that since she was a little more trouble than we originally thought and then she beat David up kinda bad."

"FUCKING JUST SAY IT!?" Negan yelled with a tired tone.

"He knocked her out."

Negan took a deep breath clearly not liking what he heard. He looked angry, he never liked seeing women hurt but he understood that you were fighting too. Not happy overall he gave a deep sigh and calmed his face.

"Well shit." He looked at all the men and then at the one he was talking to with the bruised eye. "It was during you all fighting with her?"

"Yes" the man said timidly 

Negan raised his one eyebrow and pointed his bat at the man. "And it was after she broke David's nose?"

"Yes Sir."

Negan scratched the back of the neck. "Well shit, It couldn't be helped I guess."

All the men around felt some relief. 

"OK! Get her ass out here!"

Some of the men went to the back of the truck to grab you. They dragged your limp body out of the truck held you up as best they could by your arms. Negan waved his hands over to tell them to bring you over to him. Dragging your legs on the ground they placed you on your knees, but held your upper body up.  
Negan grabbed the bag off of your head to look at you. His brows frowned looking at you.

"The fucks up with the gag?"

"She bit David too."

Licking his lower lip and scratching his beard, Negan tried to stop himself from smiling and looked away. But he couldn't help the little giggles that were coming out. 

"FUCK! Dave, pour bastard."

Turning back around, he looked back at you giving a little smirk. 

"Ok, Send her up to the Doc's too. Make sure she's not fucked in the head too much after all this crap."

The men lifted you back up and brought you into the building. Carrying you upstairs where the infirmary was, they reached the end of the hallway and brought you to a door where the other men saw David coming out. 

"Hey Dave, you ok?"

"Yeah"

He walked by shoving a shoulder of one of the guy's carrying you still in a brooding mood from his injury's and everyone laughing at him. The doctor wrapped his arm up from the deep bite and bandaged up his nose. The men just watched him as he stomped down the hallway. They just shook their heads and went back to bringing you inside to get checked out.  
Hearing another person coming into the room Dr.Carson spoke up before he looked at who walked in.

"What? Another one?"  
Turning his back he looked at you and the men dragging you.  
"Oh, so I'm guessing this is where Dave got the broken nose?"

"Did he tell you?"

The doctor raised his eyebrow "Just a wild guess from all the restraints."  
He tilted his head down to look at you.

"What is she knocked out?"

"Yeah"

"Well, Bring her to the bed. I'm gonna need you guys to take the restraints off her."

The men were hesitant and looked at each other. The doctor sighed looking at them. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Just chain her feet to the bed if you all are going to be pussies about it!?!"

Everyone in the room turned around to look behind them to the door, it was Negan. The men were startled, then quickly rushed to do what the doctor asked. As one undid the ropes, the other rushed out of the room fast. Passing by Negan, trying not brush his shoulder.

He said. "I-I'll go get the chains! Be right back!"

As the one man finally released your arms and legs. The doctor went to untie the gag around your head. The man grabbed his hand. Dr. Carson looked at him.

"This might choke her. I can't have this on her."

Still holding on to the Doctor, Negan Yelled at the man.

"Fucking Hell, Let the man do his fucking job!"

The man looked at Negan then back at the Doctor. He let go still looking concerned.  
"It's just....she bites so..."

Negan went over to the man and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Oh. my. God. Tommy, ...It's Tommy right?"

"Yes it's Tom Sir."

"Yeah Tommy and Um Danny Right?"

"Yeah"

"Cool, Listen don't worry. She's not going to do a. fucking. thing. and she's not gonna go any. fucking. where."

"It's just she's really-"

"IT.FUCKING OK!!!!" Negan yelled and looked at him seriously then began to look at him friendlier with a small smile and a softer face.  
"Trust me, man. I know how to deal with this shit"  
Then Negan leaned in closer to whisper into his ear.  
"But if you keep on being a pain in the ass about this and questioning me and making this fucking shit longer than it needs to fucking be."  
The man looked Negan in the eyes and saw that his face wasn't as friendly anymore.  
"Because Lucille has been itching to dish out some punishment."

The man raised his eyebrows and began to stutter.

"N-no s-sir. I was j-just concerned and stupid. I-I'm sorry. P-Please I'm-"

Negan began to make fun of him. "P-P-P-Please! HAHAHA"  
Negan slapped him on the back "Don't be such a pussy, I was just playing with you."  
Negan busted out a huge laugh, The man Tom took a deep breath and tried to give a little laugh with Negan to show him he knew how to take a joke, even though he didn't think it was a real joke. After Negan's "Joke" and they were all laughed. The other man Dan came back.

"HERE I got them."

Out of breath from running, he raised up his hand showing that he brought the chains. 

"That a boy Danny!"  
Negan applauded

Dan smiled, thanking God that Negan wasn't pissed at how long it took. He knew that Negan had a bit of a short temper for waiting. Dan went up to you and chained your ankles to the footboard gate of the bed. He went to do the same with your wrist to the headboard but Negan stopped him.

"Not the arms, the legs should be good enough."

Dan was about to tell Negan it was a bad idea till he saw Tom behind him shaking his head to signal him to just do as Negan said. Dan stopped himself and did what he was told.  
After you were secured, Negan ordered the men to grab Fat Joseph and have him stand guard at the door. As they left Negan leaned up against the wall and watched as the Doctor checked you out. Dr.Carson checked your pupils, heartbeat, and all the cuts and bruises you had.

"How bout it Doc? She looking good?"

"Well, getting knocked out isn't ever good, so I'm going to have to see how she is when she wakes up. Other than that, she's fine except her hand."

"What about it?"

"It's cut deep. It'll need stitches but she was smart enough to keep it clean. It seems fresh too so there isn't any huge need to worry" 

Negan tilted his head back to scratch his beard. "Cool, cool, soooo"

Dr. Carson looked back at Negan. "So?"

"How long you think she's gonna be out?"

The Doctor took a deep sigh and stood up straight, tilting his head at Negan. "I'm not quite sure. We'll have to wait."

That was what Negan hoped he wouldn't say. He hated waiting and he wanted to talk to you. 

"FUCK ME!" taking a deep sigh, he stood up from leaning against the wall. "Well, I'm not gonna fucking stand here all day."

Negan went to open the door to look down the hall to see where Fat Joseph was. Pleasantly at that moment Fat Joseph arrived.

"SPEAK OF THE FUCKING DEVIL!"

"Tom and Dan said you wanted me?"

"HELL YEAH MY MAN!"

Reaching his arm around Fat Joseph's neck and onto his shoulders he pulled in into the room and pointed his bat at you. 

"NOW! You see this little Darlin here?"

"Yes Sir."

"SHE. IS. A. HANDFUL. So when she wakes up, and I mean as SOON as she wakes up. I need you to radio me."

"Yes Sir"

"Because I don't know if you saw Dave, but he looks like SHIT! She fucked him up pretty bad."

"O-oh ok"

Negan looked at Fat Joseph for a moment then slapped his back and gave a big smile to him.

"That's my boy! You got this right?"

Fat Joseph gave a smile back.  
"Y-yes Sir!"

"YEAH!"

After they chuckled a little, Negan quickly interrupted and ordered him to get to his post outside the door.

"Same goes for you Doc!"  
As he pointed Lucille at Dr.Carson.

"I understand."  
Carson agreed as he was still wrapping up some of your injuries and not bothering to look at Negan as he left the room swinging his bat back onto his shoulder.

**********************************************

Hours went by, the Doctor went back and forth from his desk to you every now and then to check your progress. He could tell that you were going to get better and regain consciousness soon. Shifting from side to side you finally began to open your eyes. Squinting your eyes from the light of the room and processing your thoughts, you were trying to remember where you were. After a moment of time, you muttered to yourself.

"I'm not in that fucking hospital again, am I?"

Trying to sit up, you started to feel the flood of pain you were in. Looking down at the bandages you had wrapped around your chest, arms, and could feel them on your legs and face. You couldn't quite remember yet how you got them. You moved your legs and heard a noise, then you felt them, the chains. You frowned your brows and moved the blanket off of you. You had no pants and there were chains around your ankles to the bed. You widen your eyes.

(What's happening? Did I do something? where am I?)

You began to panic, thinking this was some sort of prison medical room and hoping not a crazy man's kidnapping scenario. You did what the only thing you remembered you always had with you at hospitals. 

"Mom?"  
Calling out to your mom. Looking around for your mother, she always was with you. Where was she? Actually, where was anyone?

"MOM?!... ANYONE?!?"

a man finally showed up behind a wall. He had a lab coat on.

"Are you the doctor?" You asked in a timid voice.

"Yes" he smiled at you and reached his hand out to shake yours. "I'm Dr.Carson, what's yours?"

"I'm [y/n]."

"Well that's good you know your name." he said with a kind smile. "Can you hold on a moment, I just want to tell them you're awake now."

"Okay"

The Doctor walked to the door and leaned his head into the hallway to talk to Fat Joseph.

"[y/n] Is awake now, Tell Negan."

Fat Joseph nodded his dead at the Doctor "Got it!" and he reached for his walkie-talkie he had on his belt. You heard them talking and saw the man radio for the Negan guy. Still confused a little from what was happening you saw the Doctor shut the door and walk back over to you smiling. He started pointing to your legs.

"Sorry I had to reach to some of your wounds you had on your legs so I needed to take your pants."

"Oh that's fine"

"I gotta say I was afraid you would try to attack me as soon as you saw me from the way everyone was acting."

you gave a little giggle "Oh, no. I would never hurt anyone unless they tried hurting me first. Why? did something happen? Why do I have chains on my legs?"

"Well you gave David a broken nose. Do you remember that?"

"What?! No! I don't even know a David!"

"Well you just got here so I don't think you would know everyone just yet."

Still confused and now concerned, finding out that you broke a man's nose. You felt worried and something didn't feel right.

"But, Sorry. I had to tell Negan you were awake. He seems really strict about you."

The Doctor pulled a seat closer to your bed to sit next to you.

You shrugged your shoulders with a smile. "It's okay.....who's Negan?"

The doctor looked up at you shocked for a moment.  
"You know the loud guy? with the leather jacket? red scarf? and the bat?.....Lucille?"

The doctor enfranchised each detail of Negan. You tried and worked your brain as hard as you could to try to remember, but nothing came to you. 

"Ummm...Well, I'm kinda bad at remembering sometimes. I'm sure when I see him I'll remember." You said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah .....Uh, can I first ask you a few questions?"

"Okay!" still smiling.

"Let's see, Um," He was a bit worried about you. Negan always left an impression. He tried to figure out some good questions to ask. Asking 'whose the president', and 'what year was it?' wasn't the best things to ask with head injuries these days. "SO, when you die do you stay dead?"

You gave the Doctor a confused look. Trying to understand what he was asking. 

(Maybe he's a religious?)

You eventually answered.  
"Yeah. well some people believe you go to heaven or hell depending if you're a good person or not-"

"No, no, no. I mean...." the Doctor tried to think of how to phrase the questions that would best to see how you were remembering everything and if you knew what was going on. Untill-

"WELL HELLO! AND. THERE! SHE! IS!!!"  
Negan had finally shown up, quicker than what Dr.Carson hoped.

"NEGAN!" The Doctor made a shocked face looking over at him enter the room

You pointed your finger at Negan and looked at the doctor still confused.  
"That's Negan?"  
You still couldn't quite remember anything relevant.

"OH HELL! NO, You forgot me already. There is no way in Hell your sweet ass forgot me that fast!" Negan gave a smile and a wink your way.

You smiled back at him and gave a giggle.  
Negan put his hand to his heart and faked Gasped "WAS THAT A LAUGH I JUST HEARD AND A SMILE? I didn't think a hot little bad ass like you could give me such a gift!"  
He began to walk over to you. You felt like you should be concerned with this man. As attractive as he looked he did look tough and you felt like you should be worried by the weapon he had.

(Are you allowed to carry weapons like that in a hospital? I don't think security has those kinds of bats. maybe clubs and tasers, and cops definitely don't have those either. I think they all would rather have guns)

Trying to figure out who this guy was you looked down and remembered that basically, your whole bottom half was showing along with your underwear. As much as you were bandaged up, you didn't feel that comfortable showing that much skin. You threw the blanket back on top of you to cover up. Looking back up the Negan guy that was walking over to you. He was laughing a little to himself, he was definitely looking at your legs and hoped only at that.

(He probably saw all my cuts and bruises. He probably thinks I'm gross. I wonder if he saw my underwear. Am I wearing cute kind?)

You got detracted by the doctor and watched him run right up to Negan and blocked him from getting any closer to you. Negan was taken back by the doctor having the balls to block his way. He looked at him sideways for a moment.

"What in the fuck-"

"I'm sorry Negan but there's a problem."

"YEAH! YOU'RE IN MY FUCKING WAY" Negan yelled at him.

"She might have some temporary amnesia."

Negan squinted one of his eyes at him and gave a little smirk.  
"Bull shit. Like one of those fucking soap operas?" 

"Yeah, I just need to ask her some questions to maybe start up her brain again."

Negan looked over as you. You were distracted playing with the chains on your ankles and then looked back up at Negan and smiled.  
He smiled back at you then looked back at Dr.Carson. 

"I wanna ask her some questions"

"What?"

Pushing the doctor out of the way and took the chair Carson was using. Negan's smile grew more seeing you watch innocently at him get closer and sit down next to you.

"So [y/n], You don't remember me at all?"

"Ummmm..." you frowned your eyebrows at him. "I'm trying to remember. I'm kinda bad at remembering things, sorry."

"Aw, it's ok Darlin." He reached out and rubbed his hand on your's that was on the bed.  
"Me and the Doc here are just gonna ask you some questions to help start up that pretty head of yours." Negan said with a little winking.

Smiling at him you nodded.

"NOW Let's see." Negan scratch his beard thinking up things to ask you.  
"I KNOW! Okay! What's your favorite food?"

"Ummm well I like a lot of different things, but I have to say I could always eat spaghetti."

Negan gave a shocked big smile. "I love spaghetti. I make some real good kind."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll even make you some, sometime. Would you like that?"

"Yeah sure! I have a whole bunch of cooks in my family. So I can cook you something too if you want some time?"

"Fuck yeah, I always love a woman cooking for me! What kind of family do you have?"

"OH! Well, I have a Mom, she's a lawyer."

"Oh wow! what about your Dad?"

"Oh...well my dad kinda got in trouble."

Negan frowned his brows and stopped smiling. "oh yeah? what happened?"

"Um well he would get hired to hurt people."

"Fuck off! No way!"

Negan smiled big, finding out about your family was 'fucking interesting' to him. He could go all night asking you a whole bunch of things at this rate.

"Yeah, I'm not actually supposed to talk about it. Cause he's in prison now. My mom doesn't like our personal stuff being talked about."  
You began to start thinking about your mom again.

(she should be here she's always with me whenever I get hurt or sick.)

"Did you ever help him?"  
Negan interrupted your thoughts.

"Um no, well I mean.."

"What?"

"Well when I was little the only bad thing I did would help my brothers. They liked to steal cars and rob houses or stores. They used to use me cause I was small enough to fit through gates or lifted me over them. But they don't do that anymore. Or at least I think. Our mom wasn't very happy about that. I never got caught though."

Starting to think hard again about your mom, you didn't hear the next question Negan asked. 

"Umm... I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. But I was wondering where is my mom?"

Negan eyebrows raised and his smile dropped. To relearn what the world has become was fucking depressing. Especially to learn that your family might be, or is dead. Negan looked over at the doctor that was standing there watching with his arms crossed with a little pissed off face on. Negan licked his lips and scratched his beard again looking at you.

"Ummmm..."

"If she's not here, then I'm cool to call her."  
You began to look around you on the bed.  
"Do you see my cell phone around?"

"Well..... uh.... [y/n]."

You looked back at both Negan and the doctor.

"I remember her number. Can I borrow one of yours?"

"Um, how about we call her later?" Negan tried to derail the topic of your mom, but you didn't want to drop it.

"Well, she'll get really mad if I don't call her."

"Come on Darlin-"

You lifted your hand away from Negan's.

"No, I need to call her. Or my Grandma, or brothers. I need someone from my family to be with me."

You had a serious face on. You didn't know these men. You were in a strange room covered in injuries and had chains on you. This could be some sort of trick to get more money from you by the hospital, or the cops wanted something from your family, or just a group of men keeping you for some reason.  
Negan had a sadder face on after you demanded to see your family. He eventually got up as the doctor walked back over to his seat. Negan understood that it was time to get back to business. You were trying to figure out why the vibe in the room changed so fast. Negan walked back over to the wall to lean up against like he did in the beginning of the day. Dr.Carson began to start asking you questions again.

(I guess it's his turn?)

"Ok [y/n] So back to what I was asking earlier. When you die, do you stay dead? what physically happens to your body."

You didn't really know how to answer his question. You were trying to think up a good answer for him. He could tell you were having trouble, he asked another question, hoping being a little blunt would get you to remember.

"How about this. When people die, do they come back to life and try to eat you?"

You smirked and gave a confused look at the doctor. Looked back at Negan and saw that he wasn't smiling. He had a straight serious face on waiting for your answer. You went back to look at the doctor. 

(Maybe this is to see if I'm crazy or not?)

"Um..." you shook your head a little and still had a little smirk and raised one of your eyebrows, giggling a little you held your hand to your mouth.  
(This is ridiculous....) You thought and dropped your hand to answer then finally it hit you. You stopped smiling and took a deep breath and remembered. The blank stare you gave showed Negan and Dr.Carson that you were remembering. 

Dr.Carson Tried to make eye contact. "[y/n]?"

You raised your hand to your forehead and closed your eyes. "Oh my god." 

"You back with us, Darlin?" Negan tried to get your attention.

"Yeah I think so."

Carson asked again. "So, what happens when you die?"

You dropped your hand and looked back up to the doctor and answered in a more sudden voice. "Like you said, you come back to life and try to eat anything alive, and the only way to kill that is to shoot them in the head or damage their brain in some way."

"Do you know who that is?" Dr.Carson pointed at Negan.

"The man himself, Negan" I remember that guy Simon's Interdiction"

"Do you know why you're in those chains?" Negan asked

It took you a moment but it started flooding back to you. You looked back at Negan with a dirty look, "I'm guessing cause I stole your shit?..... Or was it cause I broke that asshole's nose?"

Negan busted out laughing. Clapping his hands together, he was back to grinning like it seemed he always did.

"FUCK [y/n] , You. are. scary!"

You looked away from everyone and stayed quiet. You just needed a minute to remember your life now and process all of this over again. Letting the doctor look at all your injuries you had. He lifted up your arms and legs to look at the wounds that seemed the worst around your wrist and ankles gotten from the rope they used to keep you still. 

"[y/n]!"

The doctor called out to you. You were brought back to reality and looked back at him.

"[y/n], I need to see your one hand."

"oh"  
You remembered how you cut your hand again. Looking down at both your hands you gave him the one that was wrapped up with new bandages. Clearly nice new medical ones and not some torn up jean cloth from a corps, that wasn't washed in some rainwater. The doctor unraveled the bandage to show your cut.

"Now I gave you 7 stitches here. You need to make sure you keep them clean."

You looked down in surprise. You saw the little black ties keeping your skin together. It looked gross but made you feel comfort in seeing something that looked professional and not something half ass/hoping this is good enough.  
"Oh my God, I haven't had stitches in years! Like, real stitches! Thank you so much!"

The doctor gave a smile to you. "Oh! Well, you're very welcome. Also here is some medicine for your other cuts. They shouldn't be as serious, but it will help heal them faster and will prevent infection. OH, and if there is any concerns or something doesn't feel right? You come straight here and I'll check it out. "

"Okay, definitely. Thank you."

The doctor put some fresh bandages back on your hand. As he was finishing up you started to think.  
(Is this it? Is this just the place Negan was going to take me to? Was I freaking out for nothing?)

Feeling a little embarrassed from all the fuss you made everyone go threw Negan walked back over and kicked the side of the chair the doctor was still sitting in, telling him to get up. Dr.Carson gave Negan his seat and switched. You looked at Negan as he sat back down and looked at you straight in the eyes. Giving the little smirk he loved to give. Dr.Carson eventually walked away back into his office to his desk so you and Negan could talk alone.

"What about me?"

You looked at him confused again.  
"What?"

"I find your ass in the middle of nowhere. Covered in dead blood. I offer you my home. You steal my shit, and beat the CRAP out of my men, KILLED TWO I MIGHT ADD!" 

You had forgotten about hearing about the two men from the truck. You tried to look unaffected and cold. But you still felt bad about what happened. 

He continued "Do you know how much I'm gonna fucking miss making Dick jokes to Rich." He took a deep sign.

(is....is that really the only thing he's upset about?)

"But look at me! I still bring your ass here and get you all fixed up." He tilted his head and lifted the blanket a little to look at you underneath, but you quickly shoved the covers back down to stop him.

"Stop!" You looked at him blushing a little with a stern look.

He looked back up at you grinning at you playfully.  
You clenched your jaw and took a breath.

(Should I say "sorry" for Killing his men? I didn't mean to and I feel bad. But they should have left me al-)

Negan had an angry face on as he interrupted your thoughts as he yelled.

"WELL!"

You looked at him with wide eyes and eventually spoke up timidly.  
"I'm sorry.... for killing your men. I didn't mean to.....Also, thank you for the medicine."

(Why are you saying "sorry"? I think he kidnapped you!?!)

His face slowly changed, you could see his dimples digging into his cheeks as he went back to grinning.

(Oh wow, that's really cute.) You could feel your heart a little harder now and your face heating up from looking at him.

"Well, I'll think of something to make it up to me. How about that, Darlin?"

After realizing you were staring at him longer than you thought, you cleared your throat and looked away.

"But I'm not sorry for breaking that one guy's nose. I had that shit coming."

Negan busted out laughing. He was about to comment to you until he was interrupted by one of his men coming through the door.

"Negan?"

Negan looked up to the man.

"What the fuck D?"

"I'm sorry sir but they need you outside."

"Fuck me" Negan took a deep sigh and sat for a moment playing with his bat he kept on tapping on the floor. He stood up and walked over to the man "Okay, fine. But I want you to show [y/n] to her room and maybe some of the compound too."  
Negan looked back at you.  
"Okay [y/n], This is Dwight. He's gonna bring you to your room."  
Negan walked over to you and sat on the side of the bed close to you and spoke softer.  
"I have to go, but you have to behave and not fight anyone or try to run."

You looked over at the man named Dwight then back at Negan with a stern face.  
(so this is like a kidnapping? or a prison.)

"Cause the thing is, that's would be breaking the rules. Then I would have to punish you."

You gave a little small chuckle. "Punish me? What so, I'm not allowed to leave or something?"

Negan gave you a smile. "Yeah, you're not allowed to leave unless I say so. Cause you're mine now."

You paused for a moment, "what?"

"Everything here is mine. This room, the building, the doctor, the medicine, the people that live here, and you. You are mine now, and I decide who lives and dies, Now if I hear any trouble from you after I leave. I'll have to punish you, and Lucille here. 

Negan lifted up his bat and spun it around.

"She's been thirsty for some rule breakers."

You sat there trying to understand everything that was happening. This place was more than you thought it was. Was this man really so in charged that he could do whatever he wanted? You didn't say anything in response to what Negan said.

"ALRIGHT! Looks like we are all settled here."  
Negan grabbed the back of your head and leaned over to your kiss your forehead.  
"HEY DOC!"

As Negan called to the doctor, Dr.Carson appeared. 

"Dwight here is gonna take her now."

Negan threw a pair of keys to the doctor then began to walk out. 

"Fat Joseph! You get to come with me!"

Taking Fat Joseph with him, they disappeared walking down the hallway. You watched as the doctor was fumbling with the locks on your ankles. You looked back over at Dwight. You noticed that he was watching you intensely not saying a word. You tried to focus on just getting your legs free. Finally, the doctor was able to get your ankles out, you were about to get up until you remembered.

"Um...Dr.Carson?"

"Yes [y/n]?"

"Can I have pants?"

"OH! My god. I'm sorry about that. I completely forgot."

Dr.Carson walked over to one of the chairs by the window that he had draped the pants over along with your boots. He brought them over to you.

"Here you go."

"thank you," you said with a little smile. 

"I'll give you some privacy." and he walked back into his office.

You looked over at Dwight still standing waiting by the door for you to come with him.

"Could you, I don't know turn around or something."

"No, hurry up."  
He said coldly 

Irritated, you tried to put your pants on under the blanket as best you could for him to not see you. It was a little bit of a pain but you were able to get them on easy enough. Grabbing your boots Dr.Carson put next to your bed. You threw them on fast. 

"You done?"  
He began to walk out the door, looking back at you to 'hurry up'. You jumped off the bed to rush over to him.

(Jeez, This guy seems warm) you thought sarcastically (The Hell's up with his face?)  
Following down the hall with him, He hardly spoke. Only a  
"Here's the kitchen"  
"The mess hall"  
"Laundry"

(God... I wonder if he's friendly with anyone? Oh god, I'm not staring at him, am I? Or am I avoiding looking at him? Is he wondering if I'm wondering about his messed up face? That's definitely not a birth thing.  
It's gotta be an accident or something.)

Dwight gave you a quick look, and you quickly looked away from him.

(Oh fuck. I wonder if he noticed?)

"Here"

Dwight opened a door and showed you in. 

"This is your room. Negan will be back to see you and explain the rules."

You followed him inside.

"Rules?"

"Yes, Rules. You should be happy not everyone gets a room like this."  
Dwight walked back out of the room and shut the door. You looked around the room. There was a bed with sheets, a dresser, even a TV. The one window in the room was semi-transparent and didn't look like it could open but this room was ridiculously better than the one you just slept in the other night. You began to walk around the room more till you heard a hard click from the door. You turned around quick and ran to the door.

"HEY!"

You twisted the knob of the door but it didn't move. You tried even pulling and pushing but it didn't budge. 

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Knocking hard on the door you yelled at Dwight or whoever was on the other side at this point to open the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK? I'M NOT ALLOWED TO EVEN LEAVE THIS ROOM??? FOR FUCKING REAL??"

After hitting the door for a while and even trying at the window. You really couldn't leave the room. No one answered you through the door. You weren't even sure if anyone was out there. As much as this room was better than anything you've seen in a while. Being held against your will wasn't very appealing. You walked over to your bed and sat down on it looking back down at your hands. You punched at the door and window so hard that your hands became red again. All the cuts started stinging again. 

"What am I supposed to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be smut, i'm motivated for smut. Negan's too sexy to not have smut.


	3. The tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan to the rescue/also he kinda scary. Negan sorts out David and shows you around the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add more things and stuff to happen but I'm like.... tired so... here. I'll try to do better shit next one

What felt like hours, you tried to zone out. Couldn't help but itch yourself here and there. You reached up to your head and could feel your hair being greasy. You remembered that you only cleaned yourself with rainwater, and thought that sanitizing yourself with what the doctor provided probably wasn't as good as a real shower. 

(wait this is like a real room. There has to be a bathroom if they are locking me in here.)

You looked around more at your room and saw an extra door. Walking over to it you hoped it wasn't just a toilet but a real bathroom. You opened the door and thank God, it was a real bathroom. Not only a toilet but a sink and shower. 

"Fuck Yesss!!!"

You honestly felt giddy as you saw clean towels, soap, and shampoo. "Oh my God, I'm gonna get so fucking clean." You were about to undress till you started thinking again.  
(What if Negan gets back? The Dwight dude said he would be back....is it disrespectful to just make myself at home?)  
(He kidnapped you! Fuck him!)  
(You Killed some of his men.)  
(You didn't mean to)  
(Do I deserve it?)

"Oh My God! It's just a shower, I shouldn't be this stressed out about it!!" you said to yourself.

Letting go for once you got undressed. Turning on the water you felt the pressure start and the heat rise.

(Holy shit, They have hot water. Like not room temperature, Like I can burn the shit out of my skin if I wanted!)

You started to remember how your family would make fun of you on how red you looked after showers. Shaking your head trying to get rid of the memories. You hopped into the shower. Washing up with the soap you saw even a raiser.   
(oh hell yeah, My legs are gonna feel like two dolphins rubbing up against each other!)  
Washing the remaining soap from your hair, you heard some movement. Not knowing if it was from someone or your own paranoia. You stopped the water and got out of the shower. Wrapping yourself in the towel you called out to the next room outside the bathroom.

"Hello?.....Negan?"

Remembering how Negan would look under your blanket you hoped he wouldn't try to do something similar again. Sticking your head out the crack of the door you tried to look around for him and called out again.

"Negan? I don't want to play or whatever."  
(Is it just me being paranoid again?)

"Anyone?"  
Shrugging your shoulders and looking away you started to go back into the bathroom. Till you felt the force of the door get pulled open. Becoming startled from the sudden event you jumped back holding onto your towel harder and gasped. Looking up you saw it was a man that pulled the door open. He looked out of breath and angry. 

"Who are you!"

He didn't say anything then suddenly grabbed your forearm and swung you out over to the bedroom. You never liked being touched in general and he definitely didn't seem like someone to trust. You tried to pull away from and his touch but he had a good hold on you. You usually were good at fighting but was too hard to fight with one arm holding a towel. 

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Looking down at his arm that had a hold of you, it was wrapped up. Looking back up at the man you saw his nose was bandaged up as well. Your eyes widened as it finally hit you. It was that creep that was on the truck that you bit and broke his nose. You felt paralyzed, you were trying to get over showing yourself and just kick this guys ass. You were a pro doing it in the truck but now you felt weak.

"Oh fuck" you whispered. "You're that asshole from the truck aren't you?"

"Oh look at you? I guess you connected the dots. You see what you did?" He pointed at his nose.

Clenching your jaw and looked at him with disgust.   
(What does he want, an apology? Geez, I didn't know what he looked like before, at least I gave him an excuse now for looking so ugly!)

As he pulled you closer, you tried to look away from him.

"Look at that. What? You're not so tough now that you're alone with me? Do I scare you or something?"

Still looking at him with a dirty look you don't give him a response.  
(Wasn't Negan supposed to be here?)

"You know, Negan made me in charge of you."

Trying to put on a face and show no emotion from what he just said. He could still tell in your eyes that scared you. Torture and death didn't frighten you. You were raised to spit in the grim reaper's eye. But you couldn't help being scared by getting touched and taken advantaged of men like this. Finally, you ripped your arm away from him. He only smiled at you as you backed away from him. Still clenching at your towel, you stared him down and tried to quickly look around the room to see anything to be a weapon. It felt slightly like the house in the woods all over again. But somehow it felt like the room was empty and nothing seemed useable. 

"Remember what I said in the truck?"

You looked back at him. He walked fast towards you. He pushed you up against the wall and pinned you. You turned your head away from him, trying not to look at him as best you could.

"What? You don't want to kiss me?"

He leaned his head forward and took a deep breath smelling up your neck. 

"You smell so good. Did you get all clean for me?" he gave a little chuckle.

You were finally able to make a move and kneed him in the crotch. You were able to get out of his grip and run to the door that leading outside to the hallway, you tried to work the handle. It was locked again. You started banging and yelling to the outside.   
(Was this the "punishment" Negan was talking about? Was this cause of the two men?)  
Looking back and seeing David still holding his crotch out of breath and even angrier. He was trying to stand up.

"You little bitch. I'll fucking-"

He ran towards you again. You threw a fast punch straight at his face knocking him to the ground. You looked down at him, raising your eyebrow.  
(Wow, he didn't block that at all. He really is shit at fighting.) You looked at your fist. (I don't even think I hit that hard...)  
Getting distracted again you felt a pull of your ankle dragging you to the floor. David grabbed your legs and began sitting on top of your waist along with your arms holding you down. He took his one hand to hold your upper half still, clenching onto your neck.

"How about I'll knock you out again? It's our first time so I'll make this easier on you. That's how nice I-"

David stopped talking in mid sentence as he felt a presence behind him. He noticed you stopped struggling under him and were looking up behind him. David turned looking up and saw Negan looking down at him in the doorway. David quickly jumped off of you and stood straight up like a soldier. You sat yourself up breathing heavy from the fight and still tried to keep yourself covered up. You saw how David looked so scared of Negan, you couldn't help but feel a little joy from the way he looked. He looked like he was an inch away from pissing himself.

Negan looked at David and calmly asked: "what the hell are you doing in here?"

"sir-"

Negan stopped him from answering "YOU really think I need you to answer that?.... I can see that you were trying to rape this woman here, YOU! were trying to rape this woman, weren't you?" Negan sighed.   
You looked back and forth between Negan and David.  
"This is some unacceptable behavior. Rape! is against the rules. I wouldn't want to be someplace where it wasn't someone in charge who lets something like that fly."  
Negan took out a hunting knife, YOUR hunting knife, from his belt.  
"Dave....you really crossed the line here."

"I'm sorry, Sir."

Negan looked like he was thinking for a moment looking at David. Suddenly Negan gave a little dirty look and stabbed the knife into David's neck from the side like butter. David's eyes and mouth opened as wide as they could. Negan kept the knife in place as he told David.  
"You know what? I do not accept your apology."  
He pulled the knife out of his neck as smoothly as he stabbed it in. You were shocked by watching Negan kill a man so casually as he did and watching David drop to the ground. Slowly looking back up at Negan, seeing him look nonchalant about the whole event. He gave a little whistle to one of the men in the hallway.

"HEY! Getta [y/n] here some new clothes. Sorry about seeing that and sorry about him altogether. Here"  
He took off his jacket and draped it around your shoulders to help you cover up. You didn't say anything but only gave him a side eye.

(this guy has to be insane. I talk to myself, but ...)

After he draped the jacket over you. You could smell him on the jacket. (It smells like him, it smells thick, like how some men have that smell, what do they call it? I think musk?) Added to the smell was leather, maybe even some cologne? It felt a little embarrassing to say out loud but you liked it.You restained yourself from blurting out that he smelled good. He sat down on the floor next to you and took a relaxing sigh. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt as he settled down next to you. You felt a little flutter in your chest when he sat down this close. He looked at you, But, you quickly looked back at David's body. However, Negan grabbed your attention again.

"This shits your's, isn't it?"

You looked back at Negan holding up your knife. Staring at it for a moment you looked back at Negan and gave a soft nod.

"Yeah, I cleaned off all the dead fuck's blood But I guess it needs cleaning again from this fucking cunt." He nodded his head and pointed the knife at David's dead body. He looked back at you. "But anyway, This shits pretty nice. I like the little compass at the bottom of the fucking handle." He gave a little smile to you. "Useful"

"It only works sometimes." you say quietly looking back down at the floor.

"Huh..." Negan gave a small short chuckle. Sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth still staring at you. "So I was talking to some of my guys." Negan leaned in a little closer. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me how Rapey Davey over here, was acting?"

You looked back up at Negan with a neutral face on. "I've been with a lot of groups, a lot of colonies. A good amount of them didn't care. It was normal to them. A lot of men do that. Even before the dead started walking. Why'd you think I was so against not coming with you and your group? Then he said you put him in charge of me and-"

"WHAT?!"

You made a shocked face at his sudden tone of voice change. 

"I told every fucking one that -" He scoffed at hearing what David had said to you and looked at his body. Wishing he could kill him again. Then remembering he will probably have that chance in a moment. Negan frowned his brow and turned to stare at you quietly. He was angry, he hated men like that, like Dave. Negan grabbed your face and shoulder making you look at him. "OK, listen. You have to tell me if any of the men here touch you or any of the girls for that matter and don't want to be fucking touched! That shit's against the rules, and I don't allow that shit! And Lucille here fucking loves killing them the most!"

There was a pause, you sat there staring at Negan in the eyes. He looked angry, you felt a little scared, especially by this man that just killed another person in front of you like he killed a bug. You've seen plenty of killings since Hell started. But, Negan looked like he was casually enjoying it. He seemed odd and you didn't know how to feel about him. Then you suddenly remembered that you were basically naked. Your cheeks began to feel warmer and your mind went blank and couldn't think of what to say.

"Understand?" He questioned you.

"Umm.." You tried to get your thoughts together again.

Negan spoke up louder. "[Y/N]! Understand?"

His voice brought you back, "Y-Yes!"

He stood back up looking down at you and took a deep sigh scratching at his beard. He still looked pissed off. One Of his men finally came back with some spare clothes for you. 

"Here you go, boss."

"About fucking time, Jesus did you take a long way or some shit. Fuck!"

He took the clothes from the man then handed it to you. 

"Here you go, Darlin. I'll leave ya, Knock on the door when you're done."

"ok." as you shook your head at him. You watched as Negan went to turn around to leave. You stood up and grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. "WAIT!"

Negan turned back around. "what is it, Darlin? want a little help?" giving a little smile.

"No, it's just." You looked down at David's body. There was just so many minutes that he would stay dead.

"OH fuck me, that's right...." He laughed "You know what here." Negan handed you back your granddad's knife.

You raised your eyebrows shocked that Negan was giving you a weapon. 

"Do you want to kill him?" 

It was odd, you haven't killed anyone you knew when they were alive in a long time. Negan looked at you looking down at the knife in his hand.

"If you don't want to kill him-"

"NO! It's fine, I'll kill him!" You grabbed the knife from his hand fast. "Or at least whatever this is called now. I just ....." you paused looking at David's corps "want to wait till he comes back."

Negan's smile grew watching you from behind. You stood there staring down at David's body. You just stood there ready, ready to see his foggy eyes re-open. You couldn't help but felt the built up anger thinking about this asshole. How many girls you thought he might have done this shit too before you. You saw his body begin twitching a little. You moved over top of him and sat on his stomach just like he did you. Holding your arm out to his neck you saw his eyes open. He lied there for a moment, he didn't try attacking. It was like he really was waking up from a sleep. But that passed. He began to struggle under you and you held his neck and jaw. You had half-lit eyes lids and didn't say a thing. You only stared at him. You held his head still holding it from under his jaw by your one hand. Finally moving the blade over David's forehead looking like you were aiming it. You clenched your own jaw as you slowly stabbed the blade through his skin and into his skull. You felt a slight high seeing the blade disappear into the piece of shit like him and seeing him stop moving for good. 

"GOD DAMN! HONEY!"

Negan's loud voice scared the shit out of you. You completely forgot where you were for that moment and it made you jump. You turned to look at him with wide eyes and saw him grinning from ear to ear. For some reason, you didn't think he would stay and watch. But then again he seemed to get high off this shit too.

"I, um, I didn't think you would watch."

"Fuck girly. Of course! Half naked broad killing a rapist wearing my jacket? I don't even think porn hub had shit like that for me!"

You forgot again that you were only wearing a towel and his jacket again. So many things were happening right now you couldn't keep your mind straight.  
"I-I um..."  
You stood up and grabbed the clothes Negan gave you and ran to the bathroom to get changed. You shut the door fast and sat on the toilet seat to try to get your thoughts together. Taking a breath you finally calmed down and walked to the mirror and looked at yourself. You went to wash your hands and saw you still had your Granddad's knife. Negan didn't take it back. Shocked at what you still had you looked at the bathroom door expecting him to be knocking at the door for it back. You didn't hear anything. Looking back at the knife you then looked around to see where you if you could hide it. Nothing in the bathroom looked good enough.   
(Under the toilet or sink?)  
(You don't have tape)  
(In the mirror?)  
(Cause that's totally not the first place they would look...) Giving yourself an eye roll.  
(I'm going to have to keep it on me till I find a good spot.)

You got dressed in what Negan gave you. You made a face as you looked at the underwear, not sure if it was Negan or one of his men that gave you black lacey lingerie. YYou held it up then looked at it then looked at the door to your bedroom where Negan was.   
(Who the fuck are these dudes?)  
Shaking your head to try to get over it. Clean underwear was clean underwear, you put it on along with the form fitting woman's white t-shirt. It wasn't anything special, it seemed almost the same as the shirt you were wearing. You didn't think anything of it till you noticed you could see the dark bra that showed through the thin t-shirt.   
(Ok, yeah, he might be a pervert)  
(At least he seems against rape?)  
(Hopefully, it stays that way and it isn't bullshit)  
You took a deep sigh and put on the jeans. They seemed normal and nothing provocative. They were form fitting but loose enough to hide a knife. Cleaning the blade of the blood that was still on it, you wrapped the blade part with the tissue so it wouldn't cut you while hiding it. You placed the knife above one of your thighs and used the waistband of the jeans to keep it in place. That's all that should really matter to you right now, hiding the knife to help you later. Hopefully, He'll be busy looking at your tits to not notice the knife is gone. You put on a small fake smile.You opened the door and saw Negan waiting there in your room. He was just swinging his bat, it looked like he was practicing for a game in a way. 

"N-Negan?"

Negan turned around and smiled as he saw you. "There she is!" He said loudly as he walked towards you. 

Your paranoia began to set in.  
(Does he know you have the knife?)  
(that's why he's getting so close!)  
(HE KNOWS! HE KNOWS! FUCKING HE KNOWS!)  
(MAKE A FUCKING JOKE OR SOMETHING! DAMN IT!)

"Practicing for a game?" you said with a little chuckle.  
(Nice) you said to yourself sarcastically.

He looked at his bat then back at you and gave a little laugh with his grin.

(Sympathetic laugh! Ok sure, maybe he thinks your cute or some shit and doesn't notice the knife is gone?)

He started to walk up to you and with ever step he made your small fake smile slowly disappeared. He was a lot closer than you thought he would be. Personal space was definitely gone. You wanted to back away from him. But you could tell he wanted to make this uncomfortable. You didn't move and stared back at him quietly.   
(Oh, he wants to play this game?) You thought to yourself. You've done uncomfortable stare downs before with plenty of assholes. 

Giving him the side-eye as he leaned down to your ear with his lips practically touching you. In quiet baritone voice. "Yeah, I'm trying to score a home run." Your eyes widen and stopped breathing only for a second. He straightened back up looking at you straight in the eyes. His grin grew on his face and he licked his bottom lip. You knew he could tell that you definitely became embarrassed. You could feel the red on your face was showing.   
(OK I might have played the 'Tough guy, Stare down game' before. But it was never with men that......I happen to notice was very good looking and had a voice that....)  
(Oh my god how the fuck does he have that voice?)  
You cleared your throat and decided to take only a step back, crossing your arms, and looking away. Still trying to look tough even with a red face. He finally stood back from you, knowing he won the game. He swung his bat up onto his shoulder staring at you with a big smile.   
"All right doll face, Let's get this shit started"

You looked at him as he started walking next to you showing you his another arm with his elbow out.   
(He wants to guide me like he was a gentleman?)  
You looked at his arm and then back up at face. He was smirking as he nudged you with his elbow. You knitted your eyebrows a little worried but still, you wrapped your hand around his arm. He guided you out the door and began talking to you about The Sanctuary. 

"Alright, Darlin. Now, here's the rules. You live here you have to work. When you work you get these fucking points. You earn enough points you can buy whatever the fuck you want. Food, clothes, whatever shit we got here."

"So it's like money?"

"Yeah kinda, except you can't steal points from any ol' assholes here. But if you steal anything in general, you get punished. It's against the rules to steal. We live by the rules, we survive. You break the rules you get punished." He said the last bit looking down at you with a smile and a tone in his voice.

You looked away from him. He didn't seem to be talking about capital punishment towards the end. You thought for a moment and asked. "So, if I work for points I can get anything?"

"Pretty much, Yeah"

"How many points do I need to leave?"

Negan stopped walking and looked at you. He was still grinning. He held your chin. "Oh, there isn't enough points for that. I told you, But I understand, you might still have a hard time remembering cause of the hit to the noggin you got. You're mine, The people you see around you are mine, and anything and everything is mine or will be. If I want something I fucking take it. I wanted you and guess the fuck what? I took you and now! LOOK. AT. THAT! You're here! Even if I were to let you go or you ran off. I still own you and I can get you back no matter what."

You felt your heart beat faster at every word he said. You were definitely scared of him. You flinched as he grabbed your hand strongly and swung it around his arm again to guide you around. You could tell he was angry at you for asking to leave. You both stayed quiet as Negan walked you around the building, you noticed more and more how big it is. You tried to remember how you even got to where you were.   
(Jesus, I guess this was a factory or something. How the shit does anyone know where to go?)  
As he walked you around more, you saw more people. You noticed as soon as they saw him they kneeled down to him instantly. You remembered how they made you do that when you first saw him. You felt uncomfortable being lead around like this, but also by a man that took ownership of people and made everyone kneel to him.   
(What the hell is this place?)

He brought you to what looked like a cafeteria. He leaned over to look at you. 

"Hold on a second," He said before letting go of your hand. Then began knocking his bat on the metal steps, and just like the people you saw before. They all dropped to their knees. Negan face was stern, he didn't look like he was there for any games. He looked around the room and waved over two of his men. They imminently walked up to him, ready for any orders. Negan looked back at all the people on their knees.   
"So, I think I'm pretty fucking fare." He yelled out to everyone. He didn't look happy at all. "I set rules out for a fucking reason. Rules that I THINK are reasonable. BUT I guess some people don't think it is...Why are the rules Important?"

Everyone said at once " Rules mean we survive." 

You raised your eyebrows at everyone. (I guess this is their motto?)

Negan continued. "That. Is. Right. we survive. we provide security to others, we bring civilization back to this world!" He paused for a moment looking at everyone in the room. "I want Matt over here." It was a second but a scared man stood up. He was in a stained white apron shaking. Taking a wild guess you could tell he was the guy Negan was pissed off at except for you. Negan waved him over. Everyone watched as Matt walked through everyone to get to Negan. The man stood in front of him, he was too scared to get any closer than where he was but Negan made sure to close the gap between them. Negan took a sigh and rubbed his forehead, he seemed annoyed by him. "Matt, do you know why you're fucking standing here?"

"I-I don't know Sir"

Negan smirked raising his eyebrows at the man "You don't?"

"No, I-"

"BULL FUCKING SHIT! THAT YOU DON'T KNOW!"

The man flinched as Negan abruptly raised his voice at him. Negan just began to laugh. He was clearly annoyed by the man for whatever he did. Negan tapped the bat on his shoulder, slowly shaking his head side to side. Stepping closer to Matt and leaning forward.  
"You know Matt, Now it's not only for what you Fucking did, but know fucking lying to my motherfucking face and WAISTING MY FUCKING TIME TOO?! SHIT you making this shit worse and worse. If you keep on going like this? WOOO You might end up getting you some loving from my woman, Lucille." His grin grew wide.

The man's eyes widen at what Negan said, apparently that was a threat that made the man crumble with apologies. He admitted to stealing food and some other a sorted things. He shook and cried. The people were scared of Negan.   
(Well, should you be surprised? He had groups just to take you here.)  
Negan looked down at the man crying in front of him. "Who did you steal from?"

"I-I stole from you"

"Yeah, You stole from ME! That was MY food, That was MY crap you took from ME. Seriously dude, really REALLY not cool."

Negan took another deep sigh, Looking away from him rubbing his neck. "WELP!" Negan motioned his men to grab Matt. "Put Matt in his box.  
The men grabbed him and pulled him towards one of the doors. He was struggling to stay where he was and kept saying he was sorry. It seemed like everyone either watched him being dragged off or was trying to look away and try to pretend nothing was happening. Negan spoke up again. "Alright, now that, that asshole is gone. I want everyone to just remember that rule breaking will not be tolerated!" Negan paused and looked around the room. "As you were." Turning his back to walk back to you, everyone went back to standing and doing whatever they were doing before.

Negan looked at your face looking over at the door the man was dragged off to.   
"Alright sweet thing, That was one of the shits we do here. See he broke the rules and I punish."

"What's the box?"

"It's one of the lesser punishments. I went easy on him cause it was his first offense. Don't worry about it." He gave a wink to you with a smile. "Come on I'll show you some other shit we got here."   
He grabbed you arm again to hold around his. You looked back behind you where Negans men took the man away, you could still hear an echo of the man yelling and begging. Negan gently grabbed your chin to make you look back at him. He had a serious face on. "Hey, what did I say?" Your eyes widen and felt his grip tighten around your arm.   
"I said don't worry about it, sweetheart." His expression quickly changed to a smile again.

(I need to leave.)


	4. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO, it's just basically Negan fucking with the reader. In his way of befriending someone that he likes and has kidnaped. I'm trying to get too intimate parts but it for some reason I'm kinda slow at them.

Negan tugged your arm around the compound, saying a cheeky line every now and then. His smile made it contagious every time he looked at you with his dimpled grin, You couldn't help but at least smirk back at him. You couldn't help but get influenced by his charm making you get a little flutter in your chest from him. Shaking your head a little you tried to keep your head in the game, you remembered the knife strapped to your side. You realized that as close as Negan was to you, you wondered if you could tell you had something on you. His arm was wrapped around your's and couldn't help bumping into his side everyone now and then. Negan notices that you weren't paying attention as he made another inappropriate joke. He saw you staring down the hall.  
"Hey, you there?" He nudged you a little with his side. You were too much in your head to noticed that he saw you spacing out.

(What are you doing?)  
(having a good laugh with the boss man here?)  
(You just saw him take a man away!)  
(You heard him begging as they dragged him away!)  
(how bad are these guy?)  
(I mean they DID kidnap you and you saw a man get dead only a moment ago! In your so called room!)  
(What if he finds out about the knife! What about you!)  
(This guy seems a bit off. What if he finds the knife on you?)  
(Maybe he'll have his men drag you off too?)  
(Gotta leave Gotta go)  
(Use the knife.)

Your breath shortened as you argued in your head about everything that was happening. Pulling you out of your own head, Negan had abruptly stopped walking making you stop too. The pull of his arm holding you back, you looked up at Negan to see what the matter was. Did he know? Could he tell? He looked down at you with a serious face, the grin was gone and the air felt more intense. 

"You know." He said as he let go of your arm and stood in front of you with his head cocked to the side giving you a look. He rose his hand closer to your face. "You think too much." Your eyes widen as he cupped your cheek. His hand felt rough as his thumb stroke your skin "I see you in your head. Thinking about what you're going to do."

Your eyes looked away from his. Your mind went blank. You took a breath to try to give a response. "Well, I just..uh" 

You tried to throw some words out, hoping you would make a sentence. "Shut up!" Negan cut you off before another word was spoken by you. Grabbing hard at your jaw to make you look up at him. Your hand reached up at his hand holding you to try to pry him off you. Your heart felt like it was pounding. You looked at him dead in the eyes "If you're going to talk to me, You better fucking look at me in the eyes. I don't give a shit if I just like you a little. That shit will only get you so far, Darlin." 

"I, just." trying to think quickly. "You said if I didn't want anyone to touch me. So get off me." Saying in a confident way, surprising yourself as you said it. Seeing as you Negan kinda scared you. 

"Alright," Negan said with a smile pushing you away from him. You fell against the wall, leaning on it to help keep you standing. You looked at him looking around scratching at his salt and pepper whiskers. "Yeah, you're right, Honey." He spun his bat around in his hand. You held your jaw. It stung a little from where he held you. Looking at him smiling, he seemed frustrated as he paced around with his bat in hand.  
His emotions were so up and down. You were ready to run. You didn't know getting distracted with a little argument to yourself would set him off.  
Before you knew it Negan sudden lunged towards you hitting his hand against the wall by your head. Flinching away from him you held your hands up in defense. Negan chuckled at your actions. "You must like me a little too." You opened your eyes as he spoke. You saw him grinning down at you as he towered over you. You gave a confused look to him. "I mean, Rapey Davey, Got his ass handed to him while your sweet ass was tied up. But I just throw a little tantrum and you flinch." 

The air was different. You looked at him and his face seemed less dangerous. "Were...were you just fucking with me?"

"I told you that you think too much." Giggling a little he leaned back away from you. "that got you out of your head didn't it?"

You stared at him in disbelief that it was just a joke to him. In an Apocolypse of a world that you all lived in, with crazy people were around every corner. This asshole decided to jokingly make you fear for your life. He stared at you giggling at your shocked face staring back at him.

"You fucking asshole," you said under your breath. "You're a fucking asshole!" you repeated louder so he could hear.

"Yeah, I've been told that." He said with a proud grin on his face. You couldn't control your actions and ran up to him and punched his arm repeatedly. "OK! OK! Ow, Was the joke that bad?" he giggled away and eventually grabbed your wrists to stop you from actually damaging his arm. You tried to twist your arms out of his hands but he had a good grip. "So, next time I'm talking to you. You better pay attention."

"What? So I have to give you all my attention every time you speak?"

"Yep"

"Every time you say a stupid one liner/sex jokes?" You looked at him with one lifted eyebrow.

"Oh yeah! I don't give a fucking shit what you do when I'm not around. But I want them big eyes on me when I'm in the room. I'm a little bit of an attention whore." He gave a small giggle and tried to give you a clearly fake shy smile. 

You gave him a dead face stare "It's only been a little while interacting with you and that seems like a lot of attention."  
He pulled you closer to him. He wrapped his arms around you, trapping your arms between the two of you. It was uncomfortable, he was stronger than you thought he was. You tried struggling your arms out of the tight bear hug he had you in. "God damn, I knew you had some size on me but-"

"Oh Darlin, I definitely have some size on you." He smirked looking down at you.  
You looked up at him. It took you a second to get the joke till you could feel what he was talking about. Your eyes widen realizing what you were feeling.  
"Damn Darlin, You always smell this nice?"

"OH, MY GOD! IS THAT!??" 

"What?"

"Get off."

"What's wrong?"

"You have an erection!"

"Yeah, I think you're hot. Let's go and have some fun."

"Have some fun? We just killed a dude in my room just a bit ago!"

"Fuck yeah we did. I've been getting scraped to death by my zipper ever since I saw your sweet ass stick that knife in the bitch. OH! which reminds me!" Negan lifted up the side of your shirt and reached for the waist band of your pants. "Here we go."

"HEY!" You blushed a little from ONE, lifting up your shirt and messing with your waist band and TWO, getting angry that he had taken your knife away.

"Thanks for carrying this around for me." He smiled down at you shaking the knife in front of your face to taunt you. 

You stared at the knife with a shocked face on. "How long did you known I had that?"

"Oh Baby, As soon as we linked arms. Those sweet hips of yours really give it away." He made a grinding movement as he said "Every. time. they swung my way." He stood up straight releasing your arms that were trapped between you and him so he could put the knife in his waist band now. "If one of us should have something hard in their pants, I would prefer it was me. But Hell, you're cute enough that I think I would over look any surprises in your trousers."

"You're so romantic," you said in a sarcastic way. Negan could tell but sarcasm never seemed to faze him.

"I can be." Negan looked down at you, he started walking closer to you again. Your back hit the wall again but you reached out to hold him back to invading your space again. Your hands hit his chest to stop him. As he looked down at your hands he reached up to them. "Damn girl, your skin is soft." His hands' stroke yours then tried to bring them up to kiss one. But you pulled away.

"OK! ok! We had fun. I'm tired. Can I go back to the room now?" You said looking away from him.

He seemed like he was having fun making you uncomfortable. A little part of you wanted to stay with him and have fun his way. But you couldn't tell if it was your common sense or paranoia that was getting the best of you. He was very charming, and you couldn't help but like his forwardness.  
(Does he actually like me?)  
(He's making fun of you.)  
(Fuck him!)  
(Maybe you should fuck him?)  
(No, it's one big joke. He likes fucking with you.)  
(Plus, He seems off)  
(But, even if it was a joke. He's still-)

"HEY!" Negan shakes you out of your head again. "What did I tell you?" You look back up at him with a scared face. "Do I have to make a fucking point again? Stop thinking so much. Shit around here isn't that difficult." Your heart skipped a beat from the scare he just gave you. "What were you even thinking about?"

"Nothing, I just over think some shit sometimes." You said quietly as he was guiding you through the halls.

"SOMETIMES? Darlin, I don't mind me someone with fucking brains in a relationship. I see you having a fucking war in your head. I think I even heard you mumble some shit."

"I was talking out loud?"

"I don't know if it really counted as talking but." Negan shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

He smiled looking down the hall with his chin up. "You said that you thought I had a nice ass and wanted to bite off a piece." He looked down at you with the corner of his eye and saw you giving him a raised eyebrow knowing he was talking bullshit. "OK! maybe you didn't say that."

"You love just messing with me?"

"A little, but only cause you're kinda fun to fuck with." he said as he gave you a wink.

"Yeah I can tell." you murmured rolling your eyes. 

Negan pressed some of your buttons more as he brought you back to your room. He was funny at times, but you still remembered that you were trapped here. You especially remembered as you saw some of Negans men standing at your door again. You felt a little panic remembering how they wouldn't let you out, a little claustrophobia hit you. You began to walk slower and Negan could tell and tried to pull you closer down the hallway. Another thought hit you as to how easy it was for David to get into your room. Would there be another man angry at you? You hurt a few men in his group. How could you tell if any of them were safe? Well, as safe as you could be. You eventually stopped on the spot. You were looking down at the floor. Negan stopped with you and stood there still with a grip on your arm. He could feel you were resisting going any further. He knew you didn't want to be here and expected you to fight. Negan's men watched by the door to ready themselves if you tried anything.  
You tried not to think too hard around Negan But you had to come up with a plan. A thought hit you, He seemed to like you a little so why not? Play a damsel in distress bull shit. 

"Negan?" You said quietly at first.

"Easy now, Honey. You know you're in my fucking house? It'll be a fucking miracle if your ass actually gets out of here alive."

You shook your head 'no' in a slow way. "I wasn't going to run." you started sounding timider as you kept talking to him.

He raised his eyebrow curious at what you were getting at. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask.." your hands reached to his jacket and began to lean in closer to him. You raised your head to look at him with wide eyes and made a frightened face. "It's just, After what happened. I'm still scared to be locked up in that room."

"Oh really?" he smirked at you holding you in place by the shoulders. "You afraid some 'monsters' are gonna get you while you're alone in there?" You shook your head 'yes' as you continued to act like a scared little kid. Your hands tried to go unnoticed as you were making there way to pick pocket your knife from Negan. Fuck, any weapon from him. You'll even take that stupid bat he has on him. You played nice for a little while but you were done with this place.  
You didn't EXACTLY know what EXACTLY to do when you had a weapon. 

Depending on how things would go.  
1) If he noticed the pick pocketing 'Fight',  
2)Didn't notice hide Knife for a more convenient time.  
3) Can't grab the knife, grab the stupid bad and start swinging.

You knew the percentage of getting killed by his men were high. But Hell it's not like you didn't accept your mortality at this point and time of the world. You were hyped up and ready to do whatever. Still trying to play the part and pick pocket at the same time. Negan reached his hand up to your face to move some of your hair out of your eyes. He gave you a smirk again, and with your 'pity me' face, you smirked back.  
"Want Daddy to keep you company?" Your face frowned at his words and what was once your 'pity face' was now only confusion.

(wait....what?)  
"Wait ....what?"

"OK! You heard her guys, She wants her daddy to keep her company tonight!" His loud voice yelled back at the men by the door.  
(WAIT) (Stop saying "Daddy") (Hold on) Your eyes widen as you felt his smack your ass completely throwing you off.  
Negan grabbed your wrist and pulled you hard towards your room. It felt like he was almost dragging you down the hallway, it made you trip over your own feet. He finally got you into your room pulling you and throwing you onto the bed. 

You were so shocked at what was happening. "Wait! Wait wait wait wait!" You repeated sitting up on the bed holding your hands up and pointing at Negan. 

Negan didn't hear a word as he was turning to his man at the door. "Here you go Champ, Put this back for me?" Negan reached into his waistband and gave the knife to the man and slammed the door on him. "ALRIGHT! Saddle up, Darlin. You ready to have daddy all to yourself tonight?!" Negan spun around to you walking back to your bed with a big grin on, he threw his jacket off and onto the floor. 

"Ok, hold up. I wasn't talking about this." You kept your hand up to keep him at least an arm's length away.

"What is it, Darlin? Didn't you want someone with you tonight? Or were you trying to distract me earlier so you could pull a fucking knife on me and try to kill me and escape?"  
Your eyes widen more than they already were. There was a moment of silence as you processed what he had just said. He had known exactly what you were going to do. You opened your mouth hoping that something smart would come out. But, before you had a chance Negan interrupted. "BUT if that was true then I would have to punish you and send you to the box for being WELL over bad behavior. Buuut that would be only if you admitted that" You took a gulp as he wandered over to you and held your hand you had up for enough space between you and him. He looked at the bandaged hand. It felt sore as he grabbed it tighter. "SO! What did you mean then, in the hallway?"

His hand was hurting yours and you tried to keep a straight face and act like you weren't scared or hurt. Short of breath you spoke. "I...just meant. I am shy. especially after the David incident. I'm not entirely comfortable."

"Oh don't you worry, Darlin. I'll fucking kill whoever tries to walk through that fucking door to try to hurt you." You thought it was a bit ironic since he's the one squeezing your cut hand. "So, do you want me to protect you tonight?" he said in a dark voice. 

It took you a moment, but you knew if you were going to get out of here it would be by playing nice with Negan, for now. "Ok."

"OK" What?"

You looked down away from Negan. "C-can you protect me tonight?"

"Look at me!" He pulled at your hand. "Ask better and don't look away."

"Can you please protect me tonight?" you said looking at him and clenching your jaw,

Negan smiled and his grip became more gentle. "Of course Baby Doll! I'll keep you REAL Safe!" His smile softened as he pulled your hand up to kiss the bandages then let go of your hand. You brought your hand back to your and held it against your chest holding it with your other hand and giving him a dirty look. "OH, that look! It really screams. "TAKE ME NEGAN!" You didn't say a word. The funny Jokes didn't seem as funny as they were before. "I had some of the guys drop off some PJ's for ya." He walked over to your dresser in the room and pulled out a dark blue silk nightgown. 

"Those are PJ's?"

"What? I thought they were cute." He strolled over to you with it and handed it to you.

You kept a straight face looking at the gown in his hand and then back at his face. "You ever heard of pajama pants?" You grabbed the nightgown out of his hand and walked to the bathroom. You heard him giggle a little as you walked away. While you threw on the nightgown you thought about all the things he said and done.  
(What a dick. He thinks he's so cool or some bull.)  
(Just cause he has, like, a lot of followers he can tell me what to do.)  
(WELL, he kinda can.)  
(WELL, Like, I bet he's a wimp without them. probably a pussy.)  
(Yeah, like, If he didn't have them. He would still think he could tell me what to do cause he's kinda a little bit good looking or something.)  
(Shut up! Whatever! Like, that has nothing to do with this. I could probably kick his ass anyway. Just like I did with his men.)  
(His wimp ass men, and his pussy ass "Protecting me" PFFFF)  
(and.....)  
Before you could finish your thought, you opened the door fast to see Negan half-naked in his boxers.  
"OH SHIT, Sorry!" you looked away fast hoping he didn't think you intentionally tried to catch him undressing. 

"It's fine Darlin, Just getting ready for tonight." He kicked his pants and boots more off to the side of the room. 

You were still looking away. You folded your arms and tried to have a stern voice. "Where are you sleeping?"

"Sleeping? I thought we would have some more fun tonight."

You looked at him with an annoyed look. "What? You got monopoly or something?" He giggled scratching at his whiskers. "Do you have like, pajama's too or?"

"Nah, I Like O-Natu-EL. But I think I'll go Boxers tonight."

You squinted at him "You're fucking with me right?"

"You want me to?"

You widen your eyes "N- n-....I " you took a breath to try to compose yourself with the mixture of trying not to check him out and him trying to wind you up.  
(He does have nice strong looking shoulders.) You shook your head out of your thoughts "OK!"

"For real we banging tonight" He widens his eyes, clapping his hands together and rubbing them.

"NO! I meant "OK" as in Ok, If we are sharing a bed just don't touch me. You said if I don't want anyone to touch me, I should say, RIGHT?"

"Sure thing, Darlin! We going guy rules."

"Guy rule?"

He gave a big grin "Yeah, Pole to pole or hole to hole. No pole to hole." 

"Ok, whatever. Just yeah. whatever."  
You walked over to the bed staring at Negan with a wary look, Negan followed to the opposed side of the bed staring back at you with a smile. You pulled the sheets up and slowly laid down. Negan Just watched as you made yourself comfortable. After getting situated you looked back up at Negan. "What?"

He looked at you and leaned to the side saying "You ready for me, Darlin?"  
You lifted your eyebrow in annoyance, (I don't think anyone is ever ready for him.)  
He pulled the sheets up and suddenly jumped into the bed bouncing the mattress, you thought you gave him enough room to lay on the one side of the bed but the weight from him made you fall towards him. He settled down finally and looked at you next to him. 

You realized he was looking at you and you made eye contact. He wasn't saying anything but kept staring. Your face felt hot  
(He's really close. He smells good too.)  
You took a sigh to stop thinking, "Comfy?"

"Fucking snug as a bug in a mother fucking RUG!" He giggled.

"...ok..." you turned around to have your back to him and tried to pull yourself towards the edge of the bed to have some space.  
(You don't even know this guy, and you're thinking about how good he smells?)  
(What's wrong with you?)  
(So many things right now, oh my god.)  
You could still feel Negan's eyes on you, it was a second till you felt the bed move and felt you shoulder being pulled to turn over.

"Hey now!" Negan was sitting up on his elbow to look down at you. "Remember the rule!" You looked at him confused. "No hole to pole." 

"What?"

"Oh Honey, You're pointing your hole towards my pole, here." You kept quiet looking down into the bed then at him.

"But..I-"

"I'm fucking with you, Darlin!" He chuckled loud. "I know you only got holes."  
You gave him a stern look. You were too tired for this shit right now. "What? not that funny?"

"It was hilarious, good night." You said in a monotoned voice and rolled back over with you back towards him.

"Damn, not even a good night kiss." You felt him move back to his side and settle to sleep.

________________________________________________________________

Hours went by and both of you were dead asleep. At least you both were till Negan woke up hearing something rubbing on the walls. He woke up fast realizing something was wrong, he reached to the side of the bed and grabbed Lucille that was under it. Jumping off the bed he looked around. He saw a person's figure in the dark that looked to be rubbing their hands against the walls. Negan looked back at the bed and saw that you weren't there.  
"[Y/N] ?"  
He walked closer and saw it was you. "What the fuck are you doing?"

In a tired slow voice, "I'm tired."

"Yeah? No shit. it's in the middle of the fucking night. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm ok. I'm just tired."

Negan stared at you as you wandered around the room, It looked like you were searching for something. Negan looked at the light switch by the door and switched it on. As soon as he did you stopped in and turned to him. "I guess you were feeling up the wall for a light?"

"I'm tired."

Negan placed Luccile against the wall and walked over to you and leaned down a little to get a good look at your face. "[Y/N]! You awake?"

"I'm ok."

"Are you sleep walking, Darlin?" He giggled holding your bare shoulders to keep your still. He giggled. "I thought that whole sleep walking shit was Bull."

Your unconscious self-looked at Negan with squinted eyes and leaned forward to him. Negan raised his eyebrows waiting for the unexpected. You took a deep inhale through your nostrils. "You smell really good."

Negan laughed. "Well, I didn't see that coming. I thought some exorcist shit was gonna go down. But I don't mind this." 

You leaned in closer towards Negan's face and he got closer to yours. "Negan." You said quietly.

"Yeah, baby doll?"

"I'm tired." Negan's head slumped down with a sigh and lifted back up to look at the ceiling with a little laugh.

"Aw, fuck...." He sighed again. "Alright, let's get to bed." He pulled at your wrist and lead you back to the bed shutting off the light.

"NO!"

"WHAT?"

"too dark."

"Are you fucking with me right now?"

"too dark."

"Didn't you live in the fucking woods for a while?"

"The moon."

Negan took another deep sigh. seeing how the windows didn't let any light in so the room was pretty dark. "We can't waste the electric."  
You kept quiet. "What you want me to fucking cuddle you God damn."

"Ok." you walked to the bed and laid down.

Negan raised his eyebrow and looked at you in bed. Trying to figure out if you meant 'Ok' as in 'Ok, no light' or 'Ok cuddle.'  
He was about to ask as he laid back down on the bed, but then felt your hand on his and pulled him to hug your waist and spooned you. "So, I'm guessing the guy rule is off the table now?" You didn't respond and held his hand around you. Negan looked at you with a soft look the same as when you were in the doctor's office. He held you tighter bringing you closer to him. "I better not get any shit in the morning for this."

"it's ok." You said quietly back as you both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sleep walk so I thought it would be interesting to throw that in here (But I'm a dick sleep walking and just curse.) BUT yeah kinda end kinda on a soft note.


	5. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically.  
> Got to escape (somewhat)  
> Got to meet Sherry and find out the wife situation.   
> And Negan ain't happy you're not in your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to post something after its been a while. I'm hyped about posting the next one though.

You were warm and comfortable. You didn’t want to move an inch. But as you slowly woke up. You rubbed your head against something soft and warm. The smell was something familiar. It was taking a while but you heard a little giggle coming from somewhere. Then began to feel the vibration of the giggle around you. Your eyes slowly open barely seeing anything. Your eyes adjusted and you looked up to where you were. You saw salt and pepper whiskers and a big smile. You lied there staring at the smile. Then looked farther up and saw brown eyes looking down at you. 

“Morning Darlin.”

 

But as if a freight train hit your brain, you immediately jumped up from the bed tripping over the sheets and dragging them with you off the bed.  
“What the fuck-!!”  
You remember now, Negan, the saviors, sanctuary!

 

“Hey, there sleepy head! You finally woke up.”  
Lying on your back with your hand on your head, all of it came back to you. As Negan spoke you lifted your head up to see him lying on the bed with a stupid smile. You wrapped the sheets around you.  
“What you being shy now? You were just nuzzling into my neck a second ago.”

Your face went red with embarrassment.  
“Obviously I didn’t know.”

“Am I that comfortable?”

“Well, I mean. The bar isn’t very high, since like. I’ve been living in-“

“So I am comfy?”

You took a sigh of nervousness and rubbed your eyes.  
“What Time is it?”

“Noonish.”

“Don’t you have like, responsibilities or something. I mean like...”

"Yeah but..”  
Negan got up and walked over to where you were on the ground sitting with the sheets around you.  
“... the best fucking thing about being me is.”  
He squatted down to meet your eyes.  
“I can do whatever the fuck I want”  
A big smile grew on his face. He went to give you a kiss on the forehead and you flinched away. His smile disappeared and grabbed your chin. He made you look at him.  
“Don’t do that again.”

Your eyes were big from the threatening voice he made. He kept you still and kissed your forehead then stood up.  
“WELP! I’ll be off. As much as I would love to stay in bed. King gotta rule his castle.”  
He looked down at you and gave a grin as you looked up at him.  
“Unless you want me here. Keep you company.”

You hated that a small part of you wanted him to stay so that another Davey wouldn’t come through the door.  
“I’m fine.”

Negan shrugged his shoulders.  
“Alright.” 

He said with a sigh. Then proceeded to get dressed. You went back to sit on the bed still put off by Negan’s action a moment ago. But looking at him as he got dressed you couldn’t help but look at his tattoos. You wanted to look at them closer. But you looked away as you saw Negan turning to look at you.  
“Hey,”

“What?”

“...Nevermind. You gonna give me that kinda attitude.”  
He finished pulling up his pants and zipping up.

“I didn’t have an attitude!”

“Sure sounded like it to me.”

He irritated you more and more. He wanted you to be like the rest of the assholes here and be scared of him. But it hit you as the thought came into your head.  
(Those assholes get to walk around, those assholes get to drive trucks and leave with supplies.)  
You hated yourself for slipping up as much as you did. You wanted to play the innocent card so that they didn’t have to worry about you. Maybe it’s too late but humans have their ups and downs. Maybe they’ll forget your “attitude”, play it off as your survival skills shit.  
You cleared your throat and looked at Negan shyly.  
“I’m sorry.”

“What you say?”  
He asked surprised.

You took a breath and gave a tired face.  
“I said I was sorry. I don’t mean to be rude. It’s kinda hard for me to adjust. You’ve been very kind in giving me a bed. And even ...” rescuing” me....”  
It was killing you to say that he rescued you and not take you away “unwillingly”. AKA kidnapped.  
Negan stared at you with frowned eyebrows and no smile. You had a small panic and decided to keep the bullshit up.  
“TWICE! You from outside and even in here. Gosh, heh. I’m just-“  
You stopped in mid-sentence and saw Negan walk closer to you. You felt a vibe in the air, it scared you. You couldn’t tell if whatever he was going to do was going to be bad, or was going to be good, depending what HIS version of “good” was.

“You really mean that.”

You replied quietly.  
“Uh...yeah.”  
You gave a small smile.

He gave a smile back.  
“Good.”  
Then grabbed his boots and Lucille.  
“Stay here Darlin and be a good girl, maybe I’ll bring you back with a present.”

“What?”

“Yeah, stay here, WELL Not like you can open the door. But, stay here for the day and I’ll be back.”

“All day? What am I supposed to do?”

“Rest up Darlin!”  
He gave a bigger grin to you.  
“You can be my bedroom housewife!”  
He gave a wink to you as he was halfway out the door.

You walked closer to the door as he opened it.  
“B-but I can-“  
Your heart raised and you held out your hand grabbing the door.  
“WAIT!”

“Watch your fingers there. Don’t want to break them off at the door.”

You looked at him and let go of the door. You knew with his voice that it wasn’t just a warning but a threat. He slammed the door fast and hard. You stood there for a good 5 minutes steeping in your own anger.  
(You should have fought for it.)  
(Was trying to be sly a good idea?)  
(Being sly takes forever)  
(Fuck...)  
(FUCK!)  
You giggled the handle of the door. It was locked hoping that it was cheap or crappy enough to open. Moments went by as you sat on the bed holding your legs to your chest. Lost in your thought.  
“OH MY GOD IM AN IDIOT!!”  
You flew out of bed and into the bathroom. You looked in the medicine cabinet.  
“Nothing.”  
You ran to the side dressers.  
“Fuck”  
Just old magazines.  
Your eyes widen from seeing in the corner of the bedroom with a penny, was a small bobby pin.  
“No way, no way, no way!!”  
You ran to it smiling as big as you could. Looking back at the door.  
“Fuck yeah. Benefits of having thugs in the family. Locks ain’t shit.”

Biting your bottom lip you tore a piece of the magazine’s cover to fold over to be thick enough. You ran over to the door and quickly stopped.  
(If it doesn’t work you can always think of other ways.)  
(What if it does work)

Your stomach started to ache.  
(What’s the plan if it DOES work...)  
(There’s going to be a security guy there. He’ll stop you...)  
You stood there dreading what would happen after you open the door. Would you have to fight? Would you have to kill too?  
“Fuck it” 

You said quietly to yourself.  
You twisted the bobby pin and stuck it in the keyhole. You ran the thick paper in between the doorframe. It took a while. Longer than you thought. You began to think that you forgot how to break locks till you felt a click. Shock hit you with a big smile. You tried to settle down to prepare yourself for another person on the other side. You took a big breath and opened the door to attack someone. But when you opened the door you saw no one. You were released but annoyed too.  
(Nice. Negan said he keeps me real safe. No ones even here.)  
You walked down the hall to see where you could go. But as you turned the corner you ran into one of Negan’s men.

“Oh excuse me.”

“Sorry.”

You both apologized running into each other till the man saw you in your nightgown and realized who you were.  
“Hey...wait!”

You followed his eyes and realized you what you were still wearing.  
“Oh fuck”

He went for his gun but you stopped him by grabbing his wrist and twisting it. The knocked him out with a harder punch in the face than you intended. He fell to the ground with a bloody nose.  
“Oh, shit dude! I didn’t mean to make your nose bleed!”

You looked around and saw no one. You shrugged your shoulder and dragged him back into your room. He was a lot heavier than you planned. But you decided if you were going to sneak out of there. It would be best to blend in. You traded clothes with the man. His clothes were bigger but better than what you had. Grabbing the belt and radio with them. You locked the man in the room and set off to get the hell out of there. The plan was working well. No one looked at you twice. 

(Ok cool. Keep on keeping cool)  
(This is how you got into the movies for free and concerts)  
(Look confident, look pissed off, and look like you know where you’re going)  
(..... but I don’t know where I’m going, WHERE THE FUCK AM I)

With every minute that went by you were trying to hide the sweat of panic that you would be caught.  
(WHY THE FUCK IS THERE SO MANY HALLWAYS AND ROOMS!!!)

You opened another door and saw a group of women sitting and relaxing in black dresses. They all looked at you as soon as you opened the door. They all looked annoyed by you.  
“OH...Uh .... sorry I-“

You went to shut the door again but were stopped by one of the women

 

“Hey wait!”  
It was a slender woman. She was very pretty but everyone in the room seemed pretty.  
You looked at her afraid that she might know who you were.  
“Are you going to see Negan soon?”

“Oh, I...Uh, I don’t really know.”

“Well try to find him. Tell him sherry needs to talk to him.”

“Oh...Sherry. Ok”

You kept pulling up your pants as she spoke to you.  
The belt was too big as well and was hardly helping you keep the baggy pants on. She looked at you up and down.  
“Are you new?”

“Um yeah, but I’ll get Negan for you!”  
You said with a forced smile hoping you seemed convincing enough.  
You went to walk back out into the hallway and shut the door. But Sherry grabbed onto the door to stop you.

“Wait!”  
You were trying to keep calm and act normal. But you were panicking internally.  
“Who are you?”

“Oh me? Oh, I’m no one. Heh.”

She stared you down.  
“I don’t care. What’s your name was.”

“It’s um..”  
She looked at you annoyed waiting for you to simply say your name.  
“I-it’s-“

You were trying to finish your sentence but was interrupted by the radio on your belt. Both Sherry and you looked down at it.  
“GOD FUCKING FUCK-A-DY FUCK!”  
It didn’t take a genius to know who was yelling on the radio.  
“Fucking [Y/N] got out of her fucking room! Traded ol’Fat joey’s clothes! You hear me, fellas! Look for a girl with overly big clothes on! And a cut hand.”  
You and Sherry made eye contact as Negan went on to describe you.  
She looked at your clothes and noticed you had a bandaged up hand holding the doorknob.

“Fuck”  
You said under your breath. Making eye contact with Sherry. You were about to run into the hallway to anywhere you could but before you moved an inch Sherry grabbed your hand. You looked down at her hand and back at her wondering if you would have to fight her too.

“I can hide you!”

You looked at her wide-eyed.  
“What?!”

“Come on!”

You didn’t ask any more questions. If you could get help from someone you would take it. All the girls looked at you both.

“What the hell are you doing Sherry!”  
They all yelled at her. The blond one spoke up.  
“You’re going to get us in trouble. I’m not going to be punished cause of you.”

“Amber shut the fuck up.”  
Sherry yelled back at her.

Amber folded her arms angrily.  
“I’m not getting involved in this! When Negan walks through that door!-“

Sherry walked over to Amber and stared her down.  
“Amber. You can not be involved in not saying shit. Cause if you say anything. I might have something to tell Negan about some rule breaking you’ve been doing.”  
Amber eyes widen from the threat Sherry just said. Whatever Sherry knew, it Shut Amber up fast. Sherry walked back over to you and grabbed your hand to guide you to hide. 

“Behind here!”

“Here?!”  
It was a small little liquor bar in the corner. You gave judgmental look back up at Sherry.

“What?”

“It’s a bit small.”

“You can try under the beds and in the closets. But I would think he would check there first. It has to be somewhere he wouldn’t think of.”  
You looked back down at feeling a lack of confidence. But you started to hear more people running down the halls. Both you and Sherry looked towards the door then back to each other.  
“COME ON!”  
She nudged you behind the bar.

“Ok! Ok!”  
You stepped behind it and sat down on the floor with your back against the mini bar.  
“Like this?”

“Yeah. Now keep quiet.”  
You knotted your head agreeing.  
“THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU! Just keep your mouths shut!”  
They all looked at Sherry agreeing to nothing but didn’t want to be involved they went back to their business.  
But as Sherry was pulling herself together to seem more causal everyone’s head snapped to look at the door gasping as Negan barged in.

Negan looked around the room looking not happy. All the woman looked at him. They usually stayed calm but Negan was giving out a bad feeling in the air.  
“Well scuse -fucking- me. Was I interrupted something?”  
He began to smirk on the side of his face. He began to walk further in the room. The woman cast their eyes down pretending they were busy on other things.

“What is it Negan?”  
Sherry walked up to him with crossed arms.

Negan looked back at Sherry with raised eyebrows.  
“Oh! Me? I’m just visiting my wives. Is that so bad?”  
Your head turned hearing them talk. You held your hand to your mouth to keep you from making any sound.

“You can’t just come in here like that. This is supposed to be a safe space for us.”

“Oh, I entirely agree! I want all of you to be safe Dear Wife. That’s why I made this place for you all.”

It was blowing your mind hearing them talk.  
(That’s Negan’s wife? Wait... are they? Is this? Is this a harem or some shit?)  
You hear more footsteps. Negan began to walk around and Sherry followed. You pressed yourself up against the bar as much as you could. Hearing them talk closer to where you were hiding. 

“I’m protecting you all. Right here, right fucking now.”  
You heard Negan at the bar pouring himself a drink.

“Oh really? How’s that? It looks like you’re just drinking to me.”

Negan smiled at Sherry and drank down the liquor in his glass.  
“That’s how fucking good I am.”

He said with a wink slamming down the glass loudly making you jump, shaking the table with you. You hoped that Negan didn’t notice. But Sherry did. She hoped the same thing looking back at Negan. It seemed like he didn’t. It looked like he was looking around the room thinking. But suddenly got up to walk around.

“You think they are going to try to get in here?” Sherry said more confidently as Negan walked away from the bar and toward the door, he just came through.

“No.”  
It looked like he was going to leave but as he opened the door he knotted at the 2 men on the other side.  
“I think they are already fucking in here. Come on assholes find her.”  
The 2 men came inside and searched inside the closets, the beds, behind the curtain, all the furniture you could have hidden behind.  
Negan looked back at Sherry that was staring him down.  
“Whats that face for?”

“You think I would hide someone from you?”

“No Darlin. I would never say that. Marriage is about never lying to each other.”  
He said with a smile.  
“And. I. Know. YOU Sherry.... would never lie to me.”  
He walked up to her invading her space.  
“Would you?”  
Without answering him she went into a deep kiss with him. The sudden silence of the made you question what ’s going on. You tried to slowly peak your eye out to see. But only saw Sherry and Negan making out. Sherry lacing her finger in Negan’s hair.

(Holy shit,)  
You quickly dodged down fast hearing the men coming back into the room. 

 

“SIR!”  
They said quickly before realizing Negan was busy. Negan’s fisher went up to make them wait. Sherry eventually stopped hoping that it detracted him enough.  
Pulling away looking into Negan’s eyes.

“Is that an answer?”  
Negan chuckled with a small smile.  
“I might want to ask you some more questions later Dear Wife.”  
He turned his head to give orders to his men but as he looked he noticed Amber in the corner acting weird.

Sherry watched Negan looking over at Amber.  
“She’s not feeling good.”

“Oh, she isn’t is she?”  
He waved over to Amber.  
“Amber? Come here, Darlin.”  
Ambers' eyes widen looking over at Negan and Sherry. Sherry knew Amber didn’t want anything to do with this. if Sherry didn’t know Ambers secret then she would have spilled the beans instantly.  
Amber walked up to Negan slowly. Negan put his hands on her shoulders.  
“You not feel’n good?”  
Amber stared at the ground and shook her head.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Amber looked at Sherry.

Sherry quickly went to Ambers side pulling her away from Negan.  
“It’s ok. I got her.”

Negan grabbed Sherry’s wrist.  
“No. What the fucks wrong with her? We got a fucking doctor for a reason.”

Sherry stared at Negan intensely and leaned in towards him. Negan leaned in towards her too. But she said with a whisper.  
“It’s woman’s problems. Do you mind?”

“OH.”  
Negan stepped back letting go of Sherry.  
“Never the fuck mind then.”

 

“SIR?”  
His men finally spoke up

 

“What?!”  
They shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads telling him that they found no one. Negan made an annoyed sigh.  
“Well get the fuck out then.”  
They quickly moved to the door. Negan rubbed his face getting tired from the day.  
“Alright, guess I’ll see you lovely ladies later.” He smiled at everyone giving a wink.

You were amazed how Sherry’s plan worked. They really didn’t look behind the bar. 

(What a bunch of idiots. I’m right here!)  
You began to think of the next step.  
Where would you go? Do you steal a truck? Or head out on foot would be quieter. Sherry seemed to know How thinks worked more here. You felt like she could help you more.  
Every step Negan took made towards the door made you smile. You were so close to getting out of here.

Negan pulled his radio up to his mouth.  
“Ok assholes, the Love Shack is clear. Now-)

Your eyes dropped and your heart stopped. You still had one of the savior's radios and every word Negan was saying was being echoed back to the room. You fumbled with the walkie-talkie trying to silence it. But panicking made it hard to find the on and off switch. You twisted knobs hoping it was at least the volume.  
Sherry was trying to talk loudly at one of the girls hoping that it would cover up the radio.

(Fuck. FUCK. FUCK!!!)

Negan cocked his head to the side walking back in the room.  
Sherry tried to distract him. She placed her hand on his chest trying to stop him from walking in closer.  
“Oh, Negan I just remembered. We need some things.”

He looked at her, grabbing her hands off his chest and continued to talk into the walkie.  
“Hold up Dear Wife. I need to check something.”  
You eventually were able to find the volume and turn it all the way down and off. Your heart was beating a mile a minute. Feeling sweat from your four head. You slumped down and took a breath.  
“Aw,”  
You looked up at the voice above you.  
“All tuckered out from hide and seek?”  
Your mind went blank in shock from him finding you.

You looked up at him with a worried smile.  
“H-Hey.”

He looked down at you with a smile slowly disappearing.  
“Hey.”

“I can explain.”

“Oh, can you?”

“Yeah!”  
You stood up with your hands up defensively. Negan walked behind the bar slowly getting closer to you.

“Go. fucking. on.”

You cleared your throat.  
“The thing is....”  
You paused for a moment and looked around. Everyone was looking at you both.

Negan looked at you with a side eye.  
“Don’t.”  
He said firmly. It seemed that he knew what you were going to do before you did.  
You jumped the bar grabbing a bottle of liquor. You broke it over the counter to make it into a weapon. The wives ran away from you except Sherry. You grabbed her from behind and held the bottle up in defense trying to keep everyone away from you. Negan looked worried at first but his smile grew back.  
“[Y/N], Come on. It’s over. Where the fuck are you going to go?”

“I’m working on it.”  
You weren’t going to hurt Sherry. She helped you and unfortunately, it seemed Negan knew that too.

 

“Look at everyone around. And there’s just you.”  
More men seemed to enter the room, joining in on the action.

 

“Oh! You want me to think now? Your the one having a tantrum about not paying attention to you because I was thinking too much. AND HEY LOOK! I’m totally not thinking right now! You think numbers scare me? I killed all those rotten bastards at that gym.”

 

“Yeah But that’s different and you know it. Put the fucking bottle down shit can get a lot worse.”  
Negan and his men kept creeping closer to you. It didn’t help feeling your baggy pants slowly falling.

(God damn it. I’m gonna look like a circus clown.)

Sherry whispered back to you.  
“He’s right. He can make things worse. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you.

You looked at her surprised. Whispering back to her.  
“Don’t be sorry that you helped! Thank you for helping me. So now I gotta help you. Pretend I threatened you to hind me!”

Sherry shook her head.  
“No, I can’t.”

You didn’t except her answer and started to yell back at Negan and his men.  
“Everyone needs to fuck off! I already threatened to kill this bitch to hind me! That shit didn’t work SO I GUESS I GOTTA KEEP MY WORD!”

 

“THINK THIS THREW [Y/N]! YOU’RE GONNA END UP IN SOME HELL IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!”

You chuckled panicking in your head.  
“You’re probably right.”  
You looked in your peripheral vision a room you were getting close to. Negan read your mind again. You both made eye contact. Negan lunches at you, but you kicked Sherry towards him blocking his way to you. You ran into the room shutting the door in his face and locking it. 

 

Negan shook the door handle and hit the door with his fists.  
“[Y/N] OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!!”  
His voice scared the shit out of you. It felt like your dad voice on the other side when you were in trouble. 

(OH MY GOD)  
(I feel like I’m going to fucking piss myself. I’m so scared.)  
More banging shook the door. You backed away from the door staring at it. Your knees shook, wanting to open it so he wouldn’t be mad. That you could just say sorry and everything would be fine. But you knew that wouldn’t happen. You looked down at your hands that were shaking. Each time Negan yelled through the door with his deep voice scared the shit out of you.  
You wanted to curl up and cry.  
(I just want to go home.)  
(I just want to be alone)  
(Please, just let me go.)

You could feel your eyes getting glassy. Then saw that the room had normal windows and a fire escape. You ran over to the window and pride the open.  
“Fuck yes.”  
You said under your breath. You went out the window and on to the terrace. You looked down at yourself and threw the belt and radio into the room. As baggy as the pants were, it was easier than getting caught again. You hear the door in the room starting to break. You tried to think fast where to hide.  
You quickly pushed down the later to the ground but didn’t take it. You rushed fast to the roof to hide.  
It felt like your feet were on fire if you didn’t move fast enough. You heard the door break threw finally. 

“FUCK ME! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?”  
You heard Negan cursing up a storm.  
You peaked down at the window from the roof. It was only a few minutes till you saw someone stick their head out the window.

 

“Sir! The latter is down! She must be ground level.”

 

“Then go get her. God Fucking Damn it! She’s a pain in MY ASS!but don’t kill her unless she makes you have to.”  
Half of his men ran down the fire escape and the other half went through the building. Your heart was beating a mile a second. You felt queasy, laying down flat on the roof. You felt like you had a panic attack without noticing. You looked around and decided to pick out a spot in the room that seemed good to hide. But as you walked more towards the center of the roof you heard that voice again.

“Naughty girl.”  
You turned rapidly around seeing Negan standing there alone with his bat. You backed up but tripped over you pants landing on your butt. You looked at him. He wasn’t smiling.

You quickly whispered to yourself.  
“N-Negan”  
You felt a cold sweat hit you.


	6. Click

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan caught [Y/N] and knowing you're afraid of the dark, he takes advantage of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was shorter than I wanted it to be but....yeah  
> I'll make the next one longer

Negan stared as you sat there in shock that he found you so fast. You felt like a deer in headlights.   
“You were so good this morning. I look away for a moment and you act like this?”  
You bunch up your pants in your fist to try and stand up after tripping over them.

“Heh, guess you found me.”  
You shrugged jokingly.

He stepped closer to you. You tried to stand up but you kept tripping over the pants you were wearing landing on your but each time, you were slowly inching away from Negan every failed attempt. Your hands were beginning to hurt from landing on the asphalt shingle spread around the roof.  
He chuckled a little watching you keep falling.  
“I guess you picked the wrong man’s pants to be in.”  
Negan stroller closer.  
“I’m not gonna lie to you here Darlin. You. Are. In. Some DEEP shit!”  
Your stomach began to flutter.  
“I mean. Escaping is one thing. Hell! Knocking Fat Joe out and trading clothes. Fuck I could laugh at that. But!”  
He paused for a moment and shook his heads  
“Threatening Dear Hot Sherry. Damn... it’s like you want me to kill you.”

You grew angry and sat up on your knees.  
“FuCking Do it Then!”  
You said annoyingly. Negan stopped surprised at you yelling at him.  
“You think I’m afraid of dying? Do you think I’m afraid of you?”  
(What are you doing?)  
“I’ll admit, it was fun for a bit. Nice bed, food, shower, medicine, Even the stupid clothes you gave me.”  
You tried to cover up your hands shaking. You couldn’t tell if it was from anger or that you were scared.  
“If you want, you can kill me. If you don’t I’ll escape. Heh, I always do with everything.”  
You said with a small smile.   
“It’s easier than you think. I mean this place is...cute”  
(What are you doing???)  
“But, if you didn’t come back looking for me, I would have been out of here already. I mean, I got out of that room with a stupid bobby-pin! That’s sort of pathetic, am I right? I guess that why it was so easy for that asshole yesterday to get into my room.”

You could feel Negan being annoyed by your comment.  
“Yeah, I’m guessing you learned how to get out from your brothers?”

Your face dropped.   
(What does he know about my brothers?)  
(Are they here?)  
(NO they are dead, EVERYONE is dead!)

“You told me about them when you weren’t right in the head yet, at the Doc’s. You were pretty cute though.”  
You tighten your jaw. You couldn’t remember what you said to the doctors or how you acted.  
“You were so shy and friendly. A real fucking cutie.”  
(The old you.)  
“Hard to believe your from a bunch of criminals by the way you were acting. But now!”   
He shook his head with a smile.  
“You’re acting real naughty.”

You felt anger start to build up more. You didn’t like him talking about your family.  
“Don’t act like you know anything.”

“Fuck I think I know a good amount from you staying as long as you have. I know your dad and brothers didn’t follow the rules. But your mom?”  
You looked at Negan with daggers.  
“Was she a good girl?”

You couldn’t control yourself at that moment. You were already on your feet before you knew it. You ran up to Negan ready to beat the living shit out of him.   
(Kill him)  
You threw the first punch at him. Hitting him anywhere you could. You had a couple of good hits in, landing a good one on his cheek. But felt him grab hold of your arm. You looked at him before he hooked a good punch into your gut knocking the air out of you. Hunched over for a moment gasping for breath. Negan took average, he grabbed you and forcing you up against the door to the roof. He held your wrist to the side of your head. You were still gasping for air. He looked down at you with a smile.  
“Damn, I gotta say..”  
He stared at you with a smile again.  
“I LOVE watching you out of breath.”  
He leaned in closer to you.   
“I bet I can make you follow my rules. I’ll make you my good girl.”  
You looked up at him with disgust and began kicking him. He got pissed and pulled you towards him then back into the door hitting your back and head. He leaned against you, pinning you against the door.  
“STAY STILL GOD DAMN IT!”

You stood there quietly looking away from him. You felt him chuckling to himself while feeling his eyes on you. You were waiting for him to do something or even say something, but he stayed quiet. Every move of your arms and legs he restrained making you stay in your spot. You took a deep irritated sigh.  
“Well.”

“Well?”

“Are we going to be up here all day, or what?”

“We could if I wanted to. Do you want to?”  
You noticed then that Negan’s leg was in between yours and was beginning to rub against you. You learned to the side to look down at his legs.  
“I could go easy on you.”

“You said if I didn’t want anyone to touch me...”

“Of course! And that includes me. And I wouldn’t fucking ever touch you like how Rapy Davie wanted to. But I will when you ask me to.”  
You felt confused. He leaned down smelling your neck.   
“Fuck, I really can’t wait till you do.”

“What makes you think I’ll be interested?”

He smile grew.  
“Because you. are. mine. I told you. I get ever. Fucking. Thing. I want.”  
He leaned down farther to your neck.  
(What is he doing?)  
(His he going to kiss me?)  
You felt his lips on your neck. But then a huge pain started. You began to yell out trying to pull your wrist out of his grip. You tried to wriggle your body away from the pain you were feeling.

“WHAT THE FUCK!”  
You kept yelling till he finally stopped. He straight back up again to look at you. He was smiling ear to ear licking his bottom lip. You looked back up at him with an angry face.  
“DID YOU BITE ME?”

“Sorry, you just smelled so fucking good.”

“YOU BIT ME! WHO BITES PEOPLE!? WHAT THE FUCK!”  
Negan seemed to be amused by your reaction. But you couldn’t help showing your emotion.  
“AM I BLEEDING?”   
You tried to look at your own neck, obviously, it didn’t work. But felt some cold wetness on your skin with the pain. He was chuckling looking at you yelling back at him.  
“It’s not funny!”

“Its a little funny and it’s just a little blood. Oh but it’s really not gonna be funny for you on how many times I’m gonna do that.”

“What?!”

“See, every time you piss me off. Or run off like this. I’m gonna do that again and again, and a-fucking-gain, in the same fucking spot. Till you understand that you are fucking mine! You belong to me. And as this heals and scars, it’s going to be on you, to remind you! Then I get to punish you for some bullshit you pull like this, AND hopefully get through your thick skull of yours!”

You were quite staring him down. His words didn’t mean anything to you. A scar didn’t mean anything to you. It seemed like a joke. You were laughing in your head hearing his words and wondering if he actually believed them. If he really believed that he could get you to stay willingly from him scaring you. But you wondered what the punishment part he was talking about. 

He was staring back at you with no smile. It felt like he read your mind again. He didn’t seem happy about the look you were giving him. He shook his head.   
“No, you don’t think this is real yet, do you? Nah, you still giving me that look calling me an idiot.”

“That’s a good party trick.”

“Heh, I like it. I like the whole innocent routine you did at first when we found you. It was cute, full of bullshit, but cute.”  
He was leaning down to you. His voice sounded deep and scratchy. The tone of seriousness he used couldn’t help but shake you a little.  
(Maybe he’s smarter than I thought.)  
“I’m just sad that even when I treat you so nicely, I still have to break your cute ass.”  
Your stomach was feeling stressed again.   
You saw him looking down at you. You followed his eyes and saw your pants were barely hanging on your hips. He saw that you were still wearing the black underwear he gave you.   
“Fuck, I would have really liked you to stay in your room.”  
You face became red from him staring. He took a deep sigh pulling your wrist together holding them both in his hand. He grabbed the radio calling his men to the roof.   
“Hey assholes, she’s on the roof.”  
And just like that, 10 of his men seemed to show up at once. They quickly grabbed you from Negan and held you on your knees.  
“Take her to one of the boxes. She needs a lesson in appreciation.”  
They began to drag you away down the roof’s door. You notice while being dragged off, Dwight stared at you with a lowered head, he shook his head like he was saying “he told you so”.  
Before the door shut going inside, you heard Negan voice.  
“Hope you enjoyed outside while you could Darlin.”

———-

They did the same as they did before. They pulled and dragged you down the hallways, but this time they brought you lower and lower down the steps. It was colder down the one floor the brought you to. There weren’t any more windows and the only light was flickering badly above you from crappy lightbulbs. You kept resisting all the way, but as you saw the man down the hallway opening a door to a pitch black room. You felt your heart race. You felt like you had stopped breathing again. You struggled more and was able to slip out of the one man’s grasp. He went to grab your arm again but you quickly kicked him in the crotch, he collapsed to the floor. The man with still ahold of you went to try to get you from behind and bear hugging you. He tried to lift you up but your leg hooked around his slipping out. 

You couldn’t help but yell out.  
“Ball tap!”

Then very aggressively and repeatedly punched his crotch from behind. He eventually let go but was still standing. You quickly kicked his leg from the side. You heard a breaking noise as he fell. Your panicked realizing you broke it, it didn’t matter anymore. You are in deep shit already and you were going to try to avoid the dark as much as possible. The man down the hall, that was holding the door open was rushing towards you now with a gun. You froze in spot with your arms calmly up.

“Don’t you fucking move.”  
You were staring him down. He looked nervous by the way he shook. The sounds of the other men crying seemed to make him jumpy.  
“G-get in the-“

“No.”

He looked angry at you interrupting him.  
“GET IN THE-“

“You deft? I said no.”

“I’ll shoot you.”

“I don’t really care that much.”  
You dropped your hands.

“KEEP YOUR HANDS UP!!”  
He yelled at you with his hands shaking the gun at you.

“Nah, see I know what you want me to do. You want me to hop right in that fucking dark ass room. But I don’t wanna.”

 

The man with the broken leg interjected.  
“YOU FUCKING BITCH! IM GOING TO FUCKING K-“  
You stopped him from talking and kicked him in the head knocking him out.

The man with the gun on you yelled at you again.  
“STOP!”

“Are you going to kill me?”  
He didn’t say anything.  
“No cause I’m guessing Negan doesn’t want you to right?”

“I-I could-“

“You could get in the room...”  
You slowly walked forward to him.

“W-What?”

“You could go in there instead. You could say I beat you up and threw you in there. I mean I think that’s believable.”  
You turned to look at the other men lying in the hall.  
“Don’t you?”  
You turned to smile at him. You could tell he was thinking about it. You were slowly getting closer to him.   
(I get any closer the lie will be the truth asshole.)

 

A woman’s voice came from behind you.  
“Don’t get any closer.”  
You turned and looked at the woman. You recognized her being one of Negan’s men.

“Arat!”  
The man in front of you said with surprise and relief.

But she looked angry at him.  
“All you had to do is keep the door open.”

She had her gun in her holster but had her hand on it.

“S-she took out the other guys and-“

“AND WHAT? You have a gun and it looked like you were going to give it to her.”  
His eyes were wide looking at his own gun.

You smiled at Arat.   
“Hey, just-“

She interrupted you.  
“Shut up.”  
You clenched your jaw shut trying to think of the next move.  
“She doesn’t even have a weapon on her and you assholes have guns, put your gun to the back of her head. If she moves shoot her.” 

“But Negan said.”

“NEGAN SAID! Don’t kill her, but shoot her if you have to.”   
She pointed at the men on the ground.  
“I think we’ll be justified.”  
You felt the metal against the back of your head. You stared at Arat giving a dirty look back. Arat got annoyed at the man.  
“NOW LEAD HER IDIOT!”

“OH!”  
You felt him grabbing your upper arm to turn you. But you didn’t move. The man whispered to you.  
“Please just move.”

 

You whispered back to him.  
“I said. I’m not going in there.”

The radio of the two Saviors started crackling. It was Negan’s voice again.  
“Is the little sunshine in her fucking timeout yet?”

Arat lifted up her radio to reply.  
“Yes, Sir.”  
Arat became angry, you should have been in the room a while ago. It felt like you were making her look bad. She unholstered her gun and power walked towards you. You were ready to fight her. But it was unexpected that the man behind you finally took some action and pistol-whipped you to the back of the head. You collapse to the floor in a daze.   
The man and Arat manhandled you into the room. You struggled getting dragged from the hallway floor. You kept on yelling, or you thought you were yelling. The hit to the head was making you dizzy.

“No, no, no! NO! Not the dark! NOT THE DARK!”  
They finally were able to get you to the opening of the room door. You hooked your cut hand onto the door frame, but Arat solved the problem by stepping on your hand and grinding it with her boot.   
“FUUUUCK!”  
You couldn’t help but let go. They tossed you in the darkroom and on to the floor. You looked up at them looking down at you.   
“Wait!”  
Before you could get up they shut the door on you.  
“No! WAIT!!!”  
It was so dark, You ran up to the door and started hitting at it.  
“Wait Wait Wait Wait!!! Please wait!”

Your eyes started tearing up. You felt the fear shiver up your spine. You heard all the locks they were securing the door. Ones you couldn’t pick, ones you couldn’t even see. You kept on knocking at the door, beating at it senseless. You felt the door shake and hear it crack but still, it didn’t move. You pressed your body against the door. You didn’t want to turn around and look into darkness. You kept your eyes shut avoiding the dark around you. Your hands hurt. You knew that you reopened your wound, and probably made new ones. You opened your eyes and looked down at the door, there was still some light. At the bottom of the door, there was some still peaking through the bottom. You inhaled from relief. You leaned down and sat next to the door. You felt better being closer to the light. Even a sliver of one helped. You began to calm down slightly, you felt how hard your heart was beating and how much you were sweating. You felt so weak and tired. You tried to relax and ignore where you were. You refused to turn your head away from the light and look into the rest of the room. The thought of doing that sent shivers to your bones. 

“It’s ok, it’s ok.”   
You whispered repeatedly to yourself.   
They left you in the room for so long that you couldn’t help but fall asleep sitting up and leaning your head against the door. You lost track how long you were there. But you knew it had been a long time. You were half awake when you started feeling your head shake. You were in your dream thinking you were on a bus and had your head leaning against the window. But you were soon pulled out of it as you fell to your side. You were halfway out the door. 

 

You squinted your eyes looking up and saw above you Negan looking down at you with a bright light behind hit and a big smile.  
“You awake Sunshine?”  
After adjusting your eyes, you glared up at him. You began to get off the floor but was stopped by his other men around you pointing their guns at you. 

 

You looked around at them with a dirty look.  
“Kinda overkill.”  
You said in a tired voice.

“You can’t blame me. You’ve done a number on a couple of my men. Plus breaking Jerry’s leg? Damn, that’s cold.”

“If it means anything. I didn’t mean to go that far.”

“Well.”  
Negan looked away scratching at his beard.  
“Maybe if you apologize?”

You kept your mouth shut at first.   
(I should say sorry? You and your guys are the ones who-....)  
You were going to start getting angry but realized it didn’t matter.   
“Yes, I’m very sorry.”

“Are you really?”

“Yes. I’m very sorry”  
(What? I said it!)  
You began to feel tired from his constant mind games or whatever he liked to call it.

“Hmmmm....”

“What?”

“It’s just I don’t believe you. You’ve lied to me before.”

“I’m not lying! I am fucking sorry.”

“Nah,”  
He looked down at you and squatted down to look you in the eyes.   
“Make me believe it.”

“I don’t understand. I said I was sorry. What else do you want?”

“Beg”

You made a small chuckle.  
“What?”

“You heard me. Beg me to forgive you.”

You looked around at the other men looking at you both. You felt embarrassed that you were even told to beg. You looked back at Negan with an angry face. He was giving you a serious face back.  
You felt your breathing pick up and your jaw clutch.   
(Just fucking do it! JUST FUCKING DO IT!!)  
You said in a quiet voice.  
“I can’t.”

Negan smiled reaching up and cupping your cheek in his hand.  
“It’s ok Darlin.”  
Your eyes widen. You felt a little relieved that he might just let it go.  
“You just need a longer time out.”  
Your eyes widen bigger as it hit you What he meant. His men grabbed you and pulled you back into the dark room. They pulled your arms behind you and cuffed your wrist the low bar screwed into the wall. You tried to pull your arms away from them. The number of men got you this time. Negan was leaning against the door frame watching with a smile. You locked eyes with him. It just made you madder that he seemed to be enjoying everything.  
You were sitting on the grown again with you wrist finally cuffed to the bar in the room. Even with a lot of men, it took more than a second to restrain you.  
The men left the room leaving just you in the room still staring down Negan. Negan shook his head slowly.  
“You know I’ve been going easy on you”   
He walked closer to you in the room. He was swinging his bat back and forth.  
“Really under-fucking-appreciated here, you know. Real uncool.”  
You were restraining anything to say that you might regret. Negan took a deep sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“I’m still going easy on you. You. REALLY, have no idea.”  
Negan turned to walk away. But turned back as you finally respond.

“Should I thank you for that too?”

He smiled.  
“Good fucking idea.”  
He turned to walk out of the room.  
“Maybe think of other good ideas, this time with no night light.”  
With his last remark, he slammed the door shut.

“WAIT!”  
You went to stand up but the cuffs were only giving you enough to sit on your knees. You heard all the people outside the door walking away and talking.  
“W-WAIT!”  
It was dark as it was before. The sliver of light peaking out of the bottom of the door was the only thing that you focused on.  
(Please don’t. Please don’t. Please don’t.)  
You repeated over and over in your head. Hoping they would take the light away.  
As the sound of everyone got fainter and fainter. You could only hear your heart be and your eyes drying out. You didn’t want to blink and look away from the light. But all your hope went away when you heard that little click of the light shutting off.

**Author's Note:**

> OK soooooo.....yeah, I'm gonna say sorry how I write again.  
> I'm apologetic and I can't help it!!!! SORRY LOL


End file.
